Is It Wrong or True?
by Ovieee
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER!] Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau salah. ChanKai slight KaiBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Is this wrong or true?**

 **Author: Ovieee**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo, and other**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan cerita milik Ovie.**

 **YAOI! BOYS LOVE! GAY! HOMO! Homophobic? Get away!**

 **Summary: Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau salah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Boleh dibuka sekarang?"

" _No darl, wait a second_ " Yang lebih pendek mengangguk pelan, matanya yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam membuat dirinya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Namun ia dapat mencium samar-samar aroma lilin dan lembutnya wangi mawar merah menyapu indra penciumannya, diam-diam bibir tipisnya terangkat, membayangkan kejutan kali ini pasti romantis dengan lilin membentuk hati dan kelopak bunga mawar segar didalamnya.

"Aku dapat menebak kejutanmu kali ini Jongin sayang"

"Oh benarkah? Aku harap kejutanku lebih indah dari yang kau bayangkan sayang"

 _SRET_

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa saat ketika kain yang tadi menutupi matanya terlepas, kemudian maniknya mendapati lilin dan juga kelopak bunga mawar segar, tebakannya benar. Namun ia tak dapat menahan air matanya yang jatuh dari mata sayu-nya yang indah itu, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak mungilnya lantas menubruk tubuh kekasihnya dengan kencang dan menangis hebat disana.

"Hey, kenapa menangis hm? Bukankah kejutanku lebih hebat dari yang kau bayangkan huh?" Kekasihnya dengan lembut mengusap punggungnya dan menenangkan dirinya dengan sabar, sedikit terkekeh kala kekasih mungilnya itu malah menangis semakin kencang. "Hey, haha kau lucu sekali sayang" lalu kekasih mungilnya memukul dadanya dengan pelan.

"Sialan aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin" Kekasih mungilnya masih senantiasa menangis didada lelaki yang bernama Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun yang cengeng" Jongin kemudian tertawa, membuat Baekhyun harus memukuli dadanya berulang kali.

"Aku tidak cengeng! Aku terharu!"

" _Ow_ , jadi kau terharu dengan kejutanku tahun ini?" Jongin semakin menggoda Baekhyun yang berada dipelukannya. Namun tak lama Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sembabnya, tangannya yang berjari-jari lentik itu ia kalungkan pada leher kekasih hitamnya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin.

"Bagaimana aku tidak terharu, lihatlah kolam yang bertabur ribuan kelopak mawar dan juga lilin di setiap sudutnya. Dan hey, apa itu yg ada ditengah kolam?" Jongin membiarkan Baekhyun yang berceloteh mengenai kejutannya tahun ini. " _Happy Anniversary 2nd Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun_ " Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah melepaskan kalungan tangannya pada leher Jongin dan beralih Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang sembari menatap kearah kolam tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya sekali lagi. Lalu dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan berkacanya.

" _Kkk_.. Aku benar 'kan, kau cengeng sayangku"

"Terimakasih" Senyuman jahil Jongin berubah menjadi senyuman tulus yang membuat Baekhyun beribu kali semakin mencintai pemuda yang kulitnya kontras dengan miliknya itu.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku sayang" Jongin berujar lembut, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat mengkilap dibawah sinar rembulan bercampur lilin, wajahnya yang sembab menambah kesan seksi pada wajah mungil tersebut. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya secara perlahan, sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin. Hingga kedua belah bibir berbeda volume itu menyatu dengan indahnya. Tangan Baekhyun berpindah ke leher Jongin saat pemuda itu dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Menggoda Baekhyun melalui bibir, membuat kekasih mungilnya terbuai akan ciumannya.

" _Egghh_ Jong- _eum_.." Baekhyun berujar lirih saat tangan Jongin dengan sengaja menelusuri punggungnya dari luar baju yang dikenakannya. Jongin yang mendengar itu semakin dalam melumat dan memakan bibir tipis tersebut dengan bibirnya yang bervolume. Perlahan ia memajukan tubuhnya, menghimpit tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengharuskan lelaki mungil itu untuk mundur.

" _Ennghh_..." Baekhyun kembali melenguh kala Jongin memainkan lidahnya. Baekhyun menghisap-hisap lidah Jongin yang berada didalam mulutnya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Jongin semakin melangkah maju. "Hmpft!" Baekhyun memekik kala kakinya tak lagi memijak pinggiran kolam, ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Jongin namun kekasih hitamnya itu semakin melangkah hingga-

 _ **BYUUR!**_

" _Haahhh_... Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin!" Jongin terbahak dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, keduanya telah tercebur kedalam kolam saat ini. Baekhyun menggerutu ditelinga Jongin, membuat pria itu harus melepaskan tawanya sekali lagi. "Aku hampir mati Jongin!" Baekhyun memekik.

"Tapi untungnya aku menjepit hidungmu sebelum tercebur" Dan diakhiri gelak tawa lagi. Baekhyun kembali menggerutu, namun tak lama bibir tipis itu menutup dan hening tercipta disana. "Airnya tidak dingin kan?" Jongin mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tentu saja kau sudah mengatur suhunya. Dasar orang kaya" Lagi-lagi Jongin terbahak mendengar penuturan polos kekasihnya. Kemudian Jongin menangkup wajah Baekhyun menatap paras cantik itu dengan pandangan teduhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat rambut Jongin yang basah akibat ulahnya sendiri itu lantas tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambut Jongin. Keduanya tertawa bersamaan, terlihat bahagia, siapapun tahu kalau mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis di kampus mereka dan mereka selalu terlihat bahagia, seakan tak ada pengganggu dalam hubungan keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar hingga matanya melengkung indah.

"Aku juga Jongin" Dan bibir keduanya kembali menyatu, menciptakan kecipak yang membuncah sesuatu dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Jongin dengan cepat melucuti pakaian Baekhyun hingga tak bersisa sehelai benangpun ditubuh tanpa cacat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona kala ditatapi intens dengan Jongin, walaupun sering, entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rona pada wajahnya. Jongin kembali mendekap Baekhyun, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut dan turun tepat di bongkahan pantatnya.

" _Anghh_.." Baekhyun melenguh kala Jongin meremasnya dengan sensual, Baekhyun mendekap erat Jongin, tangannya menjadi licin akibat air kolam.

"Tunggu sebentar" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun hanya diam dengan pandangan berkilatnya menatap Jongin yang sedang melepaskan pakaiannya hingga _underwearnya_. Setelah selesai Baekhyun dengan segera menubruk tubuh Jongin karena tidak tahan dengan pemandangan tubuh Jongin yang sangat menggodanya. "Sudah tak sabar hm?" Jongin mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan memberikan senyum miring nan mematikannya membuat seluruh persendian Baekhyun melemah karena Jongin mengaitkan kedua kakinya hingga melingkari pinggang Jongin. Walaupun didalam kolam, posisi tersebut tidak masalah bagi Jongin, dengan dirinya yang menyender pada pinggiran kolam dan Baekhyun di gendongannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya perlahan" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, dan dengan anggukan itu Jongin memulainya. Memasukkan miliknya yang sudah tegang kedalam Baekhyun yang masih saja terasa sempit. Namun dengan bantuan air tidak terlalu sulit, buktinya penis besar Jongin dengan mudah memasuki lubang hangat Baekhyun.

"Ha- _ahhh_ Jonginhh.." Baekhyun mendongak dan Jongin mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun.

" _Ahh_.. _ahh_.. Ha- _uhh_ " Desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi saat Jongin dengan cepat memompa yang dibawah sana. Riak air disekeliling, keduanya tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu.

"Jonginhh.." Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Jongin dan ia orgasme terlebih dahulu. Penisnya yang bergesekan dengan perut Jongin membuatnya lebih cepat. Sedangkan Jongin belum memiliki tanda-tanda untuk segera orgasme dan semakin mempercepat sodokannya pada lubang Baekhyun yang mencengkram kuat penisnya.

"Jonginhh.. Lebih cepathh" Jongin tersenyum miring mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati dirinya menuruti permintaan sang kekasih tercinta, membuat Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena keenakan titik terdalamnya di sodok berulang kali. Pandangannya memutih dan kepalanya terasa beputar-putar. Mulutnya beberapa kali mengeluarkan kalimat kasar, bentuk pelampiasan betapa hebatnya permainan bercinta mereka. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena Jongin semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

"Jonginhh..."

"Aku hampir sayang.." Keduanya tak lagi bersuara, menikmati kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi tiba pada puncak masing-masing. "Sayanghh.. akuhh.."

 _ **CROOT**_

Baekhyun melempar kepalanya kebelakang saat merasakan Jongin menembak terlalu jauh didalam sana dan bersamaan dengan itu Baekhyun orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya, masih menikmati pasca orgasme, ia merasa tubuhnya yang diangkat dan dibaringkan di lantai yang dingin, lubangnya terasa kosong. Ia tak dapat membuka matanya lagi, maka dengan kepercayaan penuh ia biarkan Jongin mengurus dirinya saat ini.

Jongin naik ke pinggiran kolam dan memakaikan Baekhyun selimut yang sudah tersedia disana. Sudah disiapkan Jongin sebelumnya. Lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh terlelap kedalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

 **.**

 **Is This Wrong or True?**

 **.**

 _ **Pluk**_

Jongin melihat sebuah kertas yang ditaruh di mejanya.

"Apa itu?" Jongin mendongak dengan cepat kala mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia hapal.

"Ah kebetulan sekali kau ada disini Baek," Teman Jongin yang tadi memberikan kertas diatas meja Jongin berdiri dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk disebelah Jongin. "Aku mengundang kalian ke pesta ulang tahunku besok. Datanglah dan gunakan kostum hewan oke?"

"Kenapa harus kostum hewan?" Baekhyun angkat bicara dengan kening mengerut menatap teman sekelas Jongin sembari memegang undangan berwarna soft purple yang diberikan tadi.

"Umm.. Karena aku ingin. Sudah ya aku ingin membagikan ini lagi untuk yang lain. Ingat, pakai kostum hewan!" Baekhyun melongo menatap Minah—teman Jongin tadi- yang keluar kelas dengan memegang undangan ditangannya.

"Sudahlah, paling dia hanya mengada-ngada. Kita pakai baju yang sepantasnya untuk pesta saja"

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Jongin memutar bola matanya saat Sehun-teman sekelasnya yang lain- ikut-ikutan bicara. "Minah tidak mengada-ngada dan memang harus pake kostum hewan!" Jongin menghela nafas, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pakai kostum serigala"

"Tidak! Itu sudah menjadi milikku!" Jongin jadi jengkel sendiri dengan kehadiran Sehun disini. Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini Sehun berada disini, memang kemana kekasih sok tampannya itu?

"Hei kostum serigala tidak cuma sati didunia" Sahut Jongin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Itu milikku!"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Syukurlah kau disini Kris" Baekhyun menopangkan kepalanya diatas meja¸Jongin diam memandang pasangan aneh—menurutnya- didepannya, dan Sehun yang langsung diam tak berkutik saat mendengar suara yang begitu berat yang sudah pasti sangat dihapalnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kekasih cadelmu yang kekanakan" Jongin berucap penuh dengan penekanan disetiap katanya membuat Baekhyun terkikik disebelahnya dan Sehun melotot tak percaya.

"Hey! Aku ti- _hmpft_!" Sehun berontak saat Kris menutup mulutnya dengan telapaknya yang besar. Lalu menarik Sehun keluar kelas masih dengan tangan menutupi mulut Sehun. Baekhyun menahan tawa sedari tadi sedangkan Jongin tetap pada image datarnya.

"Dasar cadel albino!" Kai mencibir lalu tangannya berpindah ke pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh mungil itu duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping, Baekhyun refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin agar tidak terjatuh. "Bagaimana pelajaran dosen hari ini?" Tanya Jongin, sudah kebiasaannya setiap hari mempertanyakan hal itu pada Baekhyun, tujuannya hanya satu, ia hanya ingin tahu perasaan kekasih manisnya setiap saat dimanapun dan kapanpun. Dasar _possessive_.

"Ya kau tahu sendiri jika Profesor Lee yang mengajar, aku dibuat pusing oleh cairan-cairan berbau menyengat itu" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jongin dengan manja. Beruntung kelas Jongin hampir kosong dan hanya ada satu dua orang saja, jika tidak pasti mereka semua sangat iri pada kemesraan keduanya. Beruntungnya lagi bangku Jongin berada di ujung, walaupun paling depan paling tidak mereka tidak mengganggu pemandangan sedang berpacaran didalam kelas kan.

"Tapi kalau mencium cairan ku kau suka kan" Jongin berbisik pada Baekhyun agar tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar, mengingat kelas sangat sepi sekarang.

 _ **Dugh**_!

"Dasar hitam mesum!" Pekik Baekhyun berbisik juga. Jongin hampir terbahak jika Baekhyun tidak menahannya dengan telapak mungil tersebut. "Jangan tertawa nyaring di kelas yang sepi dasar bodoh!"

"Si bodoh ini juga yang kau cintai sayang"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau hitam!" Baekhyun kalah dan Jongin hampir tergelak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa aku harus pake kostum seperti ini!" Jongin memekik, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memperbaiki kostum Jongin.

"Karena ini cocok untukmu sayang"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga!"

"Diam! Kau seperti uke saja" Jongin menipiskan bibirnya kala mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Kalimat sakral baginya jika mengatakan ia seorang uke. "Nah selesai, coba dari tadi diam seperti tadi pasti lebih cepat selesai. Dasar beruang hitam" Baekhyun terkikik sembari berjalan meninggalkan Jongin menuju cermin, memperbaiki topi kostum tupai terbangnya.

Jongin hanya diam menatap kekasih mungilnya yang sedang sibuk didepan cermin, tatapan tak berekspresi yang membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu dimata Baekhyun.

"Jja! Aku sudah selesai" Jemari lentik Baekhyun tergerak untuk memakaikan topi kostum beruang Jongin lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kekasih hitamnya. "Ayo kita kerumah Minah!" Baekhyun memekik dan mengapit lengan Jongin berjalan menuju mobil Jongin yang terpakir diluar.

"Ayolah sayang, aku pasti bisa dapat kostum yang lebih keren dari ini" Jongin masih saja merengek, dan Baekhyun mau tak mau mencubit pinggang Jongin dengan pelan bermaksud menggertak agar tak banyak bicara. Dan untungnya Jongin tipe kekasih penurut, maka ia hanya diam setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Minah. Sudah banyak mobil-mobil beserta sepeda motor sport terparkir disana.

"Oke ayo kita turun" Baekhyun sudah hampir membuka pintu, namun ia urungkan kala tidak mendapat pergerakan dari Jongin. Ia memutar tubuhnya kearah Jongin dan menangkup wajah pemuda berkulit eksotis tersebut. Ia hampir tergelak kala melihat wajah anak anjing Jongin, "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu sayang. Ayolah, ini hanya pesta ulang tahun. Apa salahnya sekali-sekali kita berpenampilan lucu seperti ini?" Jongin cemberut membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri sehingga Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir penuh Jongin dengan sedikit lumatan agar anak itu luluh. "Kita turun sekarang oke?" Kemudian Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, kalah dengan kecupan kekasih mungilnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mereka keluar dari mobil bersama-sama.

"Wah Baekhyun! Kau lucu sekali" Minah yang melihat Baekhyun segera mengampirinya dan mencubiti pipi Baekhyun habis-habisan.

"Ya! Ya! Sakit!" Baekhyun memekik dengan suara merengeknya. Jongin terkekeh melihat keduanya. "Nah, ini hadiah dariku dan Jongin" Baekhyun memberikan tas kertas yang didalamnya terdapat hadiah untuk Minah. Wanita itu berterima kasih lalu merangkul Baekhyun, matanya melirik Jongin yang memakai kostum beruang.

"Kekasihmu lucu sekali Baek. Dia diam saja saat kau memilihkan kostum itu?" Minah berbisik, namun Jongin dapat mendengarnya sehingga ia memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Ya silakan saja menggosipkan aku. Aku haus" Jongin memajukan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun lalu mengecup sudut bibirnya dengan mesra. "Aku cari minuman dulu"

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa hawanya jadi panas disini?" Minah berlagak mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Jongin seakan mempersilakan Jongin untuk mencari minum. Dan Jongin tak menghiraukan Minah yang menyindir aksinya mencium Baekhyun tadi. Masa bodoh.

Jongin mendekati meja yang tersaji banyak makanan serta minuman. Ia mengambil segelas soda disana dan duduk di sofa terdekat. Biarlah Baekhyun bersama teman yang lain, tak harus bersama dengannya kan? Dirinya terlalu malas untuk memamerkan kostum beruang yang sangat kekanak-kanakan ini. Mending dia duduk disini saja, ia bisa memberi tahu Baekhyun nanti.

 _ **BRUKK**_

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang baru saja duduk disebelahnya, tidak terlalu dekat, tidak juga terlalu jauh. Jongin kembali meluruskan pandangannya, toh ia tidak kenal dengan orang disampingnya sekarang. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya saja Jongin sudah tahu kalau dirinya tidak mengenal orang ini. Namun jika Jongin perhatikan lagi, sepertinya dia laki-laki. Jongin terkekeh saat melihat sepatunya, mana mungkin seorang wanita memakai sepatu kets sebesar itu. Dan lagi, tingginya lebih dari Jongin, ada sih wanita yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin, tapi itu sekitar lima senti saja Nah sedangkan ini jika diukur dengan Jongin seperti sepuluh senti, atau lebih? Entahlah, Jongin tidak ingin memikirkan orang disampingnya yang sedang menunduk memainkan _smartphone_ dengan kepala yang ditutupi oleh topi dari kostum macan putihnya.

Jongin mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya yang berada di saku, dan mengirimi Baekhyun pesan kalau ia ada di sofa dekat stan minuman. Setelah kembali meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya, tak lama Baekhyun datang menghampirinya dengan dua gelas minuman ditangannya dan nemberikan lagi pada Jongin.

"Punyaku sudah ada sayang" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Siapa tahu punyamu sudah habis, jadi aku ambilkan saja" Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan _possesive_. Baekhyun mau mau saja, ia sibuk dengan minumannya. Setelah gelas miliknya kosong, ia meletakkannya dimeja dan menyender pada bahu Jongin.

"Aku lapar" Jongin mengecup pipinya setelah mendengar kekasih manisnya merengek.

"Ya makan"

"Ayo kita makan!" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin antusias, topinya yang menutupi setengah wajah Baekhyun membuat Jongin gemas dan ingin memakan wajah bak bocah tujuh tahun itu.

"Tidak kau saja, aku kan baru makan dirumah tadi" Baekhyun mencebik.

"Makan yaa.. Makan.. Bagaimana kau salad saja?" Jongin memikirkan usulan Baekhyun. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Boleh, tapi setelah kau makan saja bawakan saladnya kesini" Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan datarnya dan Jongin terkekeh. "Serius perutku masih penuh sayang. Jadi selesai kau makan, kau ambilkan saladnya dan bawa kesini saja"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kesana dulu" Jongin mengangguk lalu Baekhyun memberikan Jongin sebuah kecupan manis dibibirnya dan meninggalkan Jongin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah berdisko dari tadi.

"Kekasihmu?" Jongin menoleh saat mendengar suara berat yang sepertinya tidak asing ditelinganya. Namun setelah menoleh benar saja, ternyata lelaki yang tadi berkostum macan putih yang berbicara padanya. Jongin sempat mengerutkan kening, karena ia tak mengenal lelaki ini, dan lagi wajahnya masih tettutup topi macan putihnya itu. Tapi Jongin tetap menjawab.

"Iya" Jongin tersenyum singkat lalu matanya menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan yang mondar-mandir di stan makanan.

"Lucu sekali" Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ya, dia memang lucu" Namun setelahnya Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap lelaki disampingnya dengan tatapan memicing. "Jangan bilang kau suka dengannya" Orang tersebut terkekeh, Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak" Orang tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Oya kita belum berkenalan" Jongin mencibir, mengalihkan pembicaraan batinnya. "Aku—" Jongin memperhatikan lelaki itu lekat-lekat dan entah kenapa jantungnya bertalu-talu menunggu lelaki tersebut membuka topinya. "Tidakkah kau lupa padaku Kim Jongin?" jika tidak ada senderan pada sofa itu, sudah dipastikan Jongin jatuh dari tempatnya duduk karena merasa sangat terkejut saat mengetahui siapa lelaki yang berbicara dengannya sedari tadi. Seketika trauma waktu itu menghantui Jongin dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Lelaki di hadapannya memandang Jongin khawatir.

"Jongin. Kau tidak apa?"

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku Park Chanyeol bajingan!" Jongin menampik tangan Chanyeol yang baru seujung jari menyentuh kulitnya. Membuat lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum masam. Mengetahui dirinya yang sangat bajingan dimata Jongin pada masa lalu.

"Aku minta maaf sayang" Jongin menggeleng kencang dengan satu tangan yang mencengkram kepalanya kuat. Air mata menggenang dipelupuknya kala otaknya masih saja memutar kejadian yang seharusnya dilupakannya. "Jongin.."

"Menjauh dariku sialan!" Jongin memekik tertahan agar orang-orang tak memperhatikan dirinya. Lalu Chanyeol yang mengerti betapa sakitnya Jongin sekarang dia hanya diam dan sedikit mundur dari Jongin hingga anak itu menyudahi rasa sakit dikepalanya dan tak lama Baekhyun datang dengan semangkuk salad buah ditangannya. Jongin yang menyadari itu segera berlagak tidak terjadi apa-apa lalu segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana.

"Jongin! Mau kemana?" Baekhyun memekik dan hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk saladnya.

"Pulang"

"Tapi pestanya belum selesai sayang" Baekhyun menahan tangan nya yang ditarik Jongin.

"Aku tidak peduli Baek"

"Jongin! Kau kenapa?" Jongin tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun dan terus menarik tangan mungil kekasihnya. "Jongin sakitt.." Dan rintihan itu berhasil membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan segera membalik tubuhnya lalu menangkup wajah mungil kekasihnya dan memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir tipisnya tak memperdulikan tatapan kawan-kawannya yang gemas akan tingkah Jongin yang seenak jidatnya melakukan hal tersebut didepan umum.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku" Akhirnya wajah Baekhyun melembut dan mengusap pipi Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kita ceritakan dirumah apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Sekarang, aku malu diperhatikan oleh semuanya karena perlakuanmu padaku sayang" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan benar saja semua orang kini menatapnya dengan intens termasuk lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi maniknya tak teralihkan dari Jongin membuat pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu kembali merasa marah.

"Baik kita pulang sekarang" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku pamit dulu dengan Minah. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut denganku kau duluan saja ke mobil"

"Aku kemobil saja" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi lalu berbalik untuk mencari keberadaan Minah. Sedangkan Jongin yang juga hendak berbalik menuju pintu utama rumah besar Minah harus bertatap muka terlebih dahulu dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Membuat hati Jongin kembali memanas dan segera berbalik berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diluar.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum miris melihat tingkah Jongin. Setidaknya ia sempat berbicara dan mendengar kekehan mantan kekasihnya itu. Membuat relung hatinya kembali membuncah dan menginginkan tubuh yang sekarang sudah terlihat kekar itu untuk kembali ke dekapannya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eungg.. Hehee.. Maapkeun Ovie yang tiba-tiba bikin ff baru tapi masih banyak ff yang belum diselesein, banyak hal yang bikin Ovie lama ga muncul disini.. ff ini juga special buat seseorang yang udah Ovie anggep kakak sendiri—entah deh ya dia anggep sebaliknya apa enggak -_- yaudah lah..**

 **Oya, semangat buat EXO-L yang lagi panas panasnya nunggu para oppa kambek di lagu baru. Tapi Ovie kok kaya ngeri ya liat Kai di teaser Monster XD Yaudahlah ya, tunggu aja mereka muncul di bulan puasa wkwkwk**

 **CHANKAI shipper put your hands up bae!**

 **Ok. Gimme some review? Buat semangat Ovie nulis chapter selanjutnya.. heheee**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Is It Wrong or True?**

 **Author: Ovieee**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo, and other**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan cerita milik Ovie.**

 **YAOI! BOYS LOVE! GAY! HOMO! Homophobic? Get away!**

 **Summary: Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau salah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah minimalis Baekhyun. Keduanya tak ada yang bersuara sedari tadi. Sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun heran akan sikap kekasih hitamnya.

"Sayang?" Baekhyun mendaratkan telapak kirinya pada pipi kanan Jongin. Membuat Jongin refleks memejamkan matanya karena mendapat sentuhan dari tangan yang lembut itu. "Ada apa hm?" Kali ini Baekhyun mengusapnya dan hati Jongin yang masih sedikit panas menjadi sejuk dan terasa damai. "Tidak enak badan ya?" Tak menyerah, Baekhyun terus saja mengirimkan Jongin berbagai pertanyaan agar kekasihnya mau bersuara walaupun hanya gumaman. Merasa tak ada respon berarti Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin yang masih berada di kemudi. "Kau malu sama kostum beruangnya ya? Maaf kalau beg—" Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti kala Jongin dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya dan mendudukannya di pangkuan lelaki berkulit eksotis itu.

"Tidak sayang. Bukan karena kostumnya. Maaf sudah membuatmu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kekasihku yang tampan ini tiba-tiba meminta pulang dengan tergesa hm.." Baekhyun memeluk dan meletakkan kepala Jongin pada dadanya lalu mengusap helaian dengan wangi menthol itu dengan lembut

"Aku—" Tenggorokan Jongin terasa kering dan ia harus cepat-cepat mencari alasan. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa pusing tadi. Makanya aku meminta untuk pulang"

"Astaga sayang. Kalu begitu kenapa kau tidak memintaku saja untuk mengemudi tadi?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku masih kuat kok. Lagipula masa istri yang mengemudikan mobil untuk suaminya. Sangat tidak gentle" Baekhyun menjitak Jongin dengan sebal walau pipinya tengah merona sekarang.

"Pusing masih sempat-sempatnya menggombal huh? Dasar" Cibirnya dan Jongin terkekeh karenanya. "Aku kesal denganmu Jongin!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang" Sebelum Baekhyun kembali melayangkan protesnya Jongin lebih dulu membungkam bibir cerewetnya. Menghisap, melumat bibir plum yang terasa manis itu setiap hari.

 _Cpkh!_

Pipi Baekhyun merona hebat melihat wajah Jongin yang sangat dekat denganya.

"I love you Bacon" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya karena mendapat panggilan itu kembali.

"Ya ya love you too Jongong" Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama dan menikmati suasana hangat yang ada. "Baiklah aku harus turun sekarang sebelum ibu keluar rumah melihat mobilmu tapi kita tidak menampakkan batang hidung sesentipun" Jongin menyetujuinya. Ia jera terkena amukan Nyonya Byun karena panci gosongnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada beliau" Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun. "Sampai jumpa sayang. Nanti malam aku hubungi"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Aku menunggu panggilanmu pangeran" Jongin terkekeh lalu menjalankan mobilnya dan pulang.

 **.**

 **Is It Wrong or True?**

 **.**

Jongin keluar kamar mandi dengan perasaan damai, namun perasaan tersebut segera hilang dari dirinya ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya dan wajahnya memerah entah karena marah atau ada _hal_ yang lain. Disaat sudah seperti ini kenapa dia datang kembali ke kehidupan Jongin yang sudah berjalan lebih baik bahkan mendekati kata sempurna. Apakah pria itu berfikir kalau dirinya kembali datang ke kehidupan Jongin maka semuanya akan berjalan baik?

Jawabannya. **_Tidak_**.

Jongin tertawa sinis mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang menimpanya. Ia jadi teringat wajah seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dimasa lalu dan Jongin semakin terbakar amarah. Jika diibaratkan sebuah thermometer, maka Jongin sudah meledak sekarang karena saking marahnya pada _orang itu_.

Jongin meletakkan handuk yang sedari tadi melilit di lehernya pada gantungan yang ada dikamarnya. Ia berjalan dan duduk dipinggiran kasur, mengaktifkan ponsel pintarnya dan jantungnya bertalu saat melihat _lockscreen_ -nya yang sangat membuat hatinya—entah kenapa- kali ini membuat dirinya bimbang.

Disana, di _lockscreen_ tersebut terdapat potretnya bersama Baekhyun yang sedang makan ramen saat festival beberapa minggu yang lalu. Wajah berseri Baekhyun membuat hatinya damai. Jongin seketika melupakan kemarahannya dan menjadikan hatinya sejuk kembali yang membuat bibir ber- _volume_ -nya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Lalu ia menarikan jarinya diatas benda persegi tersebut dan terlihatlah _wallpaper_ ponsel Jongin yang menunjukkan wajah damai seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap. Potret itu Jongin ambil tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun setelah mereka bercinta di kolam saat perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ke-2. Jongin terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu, betapa gilanya seorang Kim Jongin menyetubuhi kekasih mungilnya didalam kolam renang.

Setelah puas memperhatikan wajah damai kekasih tercintanya, Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya dan men- _dial_ nomor sang kekasih. Setelah terdengar nada sambung yang bahkan sekali berbunyi, sambungan mereka-pun terhubung.

"Selamat malam putri"

 _"Selamat malam pangeran"_ Lalu terdengar kekehan diseberang sana. Jongin membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang terkekeh membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Semangat sekali mengangkat panggilan dari pangeran, sudah menunggu dari tadi ya?" Jongin mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar dengungan diseberang sana.

 _"_ _Narsis sekali kau hitam! Aku sedari tadi memang lagi memainkan ponselku dan ternyata kau menelpon dan langsung saja kan aku angkat"_ Terdengar dengusan diseberang sana, yang Jongin yakini kalau Baekhyun tengah memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili.

"Iya aja lah daripada nangis"

" _Jongin!"_ Dan Jongin terbahak mendengar nada ngambek Baekhyun.

"Kau lucu sekali sayang"

" _Aku memang lucu dari dulu_ "

"Jadi sekarang siapa yang narsis?" Kali ini Jongin mendengar desisan, Jongin tahu anak itu pasti kehabisan kata-kata. Atau memang kalah dengan pertanyaannya, Jongin terkekeh sekali lagi.

" _Aku mengantuk Jongin_ " Jongin melirik nakasnya dan melihat jam digital disana menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. _Oh selama itukah kami berbicara?_ Batinnya.

"Baik, tidur yang nyenyak sayang. Sampai jumpa besok, jangan bangun telat hanya karena besok sedang libur sayangku" Jongin mendengar Baekhyun yang menguap diseberang sana.

" _Ya ya terimakasih atas informasinya Kim Jongin_ "

"Hmm.. I love you"

" _Too_ " Dan sambungan merekapun terputus setelah Baekhyun yang memutuskannya. Jongin masih menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Lalu tak lama ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas, sebelum ia terlelap ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari ponselnya, Jongin mengernyit heran, setahunya kalau grup sudah Jongin _silent_. Lalu dengan kesadaran yang masih penuh Jongin meraih ponselnya dan sekali lagi keningnya mengernyit bingung mendapati display name **_real_pcy_** di notif _messenger_ nya.

Dan karena mata Jongin tiba-tiba terasa berat, Jongin memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya dan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi minggu yang sangat damai, burung-burung menari dan bernyanyi saling bersahutan dari sana ke sini. Pria tan yang saat ini sudah mulai membuka matanya pun merasa damai saat mendengar kicauan itu. Dirinya tersenyum tampan. Otaknya memikirkan dirinya yang akan mengajak Baekhyun berlibur musim panas tahun ini. Namun ia tak memiliki tujuan akan kemana nantinya. Mungkin mendiskusikan ini pada kekasih mungilnya itu tak masalah, ia akan bertanya nanti.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas. Setelah matanya dapat terbuka sempurna, ia mengotak-atik benda persegi tersebut dan sekali lagi setelah tadi malam keningnya berkerut tanda dirinya sedang bingung. Sekarang, hari ini, pagi ini terdapat seratus lebih pesan dari _display name_ yang sama di _messenger_ nya.

"Siapa real_pcy?" Lirihnya. Sembari membuka pesan tersebut Jongin membacanya cepat dan telapaknya seketika berkeringat. Jantungnya bertalu, wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Apa-apaan!" Pekiknya marah. Di _messenger_ nya tersebut terdapat _spam message_ dari orang yang memiliki display name real_pcy yang ternyata— "Chanyeol brengsek! Darimana dia mendapatkan messengerku!" — **Park Chanyeol** -lah yang mengiriminya seratus pesan lebih.

 ** _Ting!_**

Jongin kembali menatap ponselnya yang masih aktif di messengernya. Dan matanya memanas menahan marah.

" _Akhirnya kau membaca pesanku Jongin_ " Jongin hanya memandang pesannya dengan pandangan datar.

 ** _Ting_**

" _Kenapa kau tidak membaca pesanku lagi Jongin? Aku tahu kau masih aktif"_ Lagi, Jongin hanya diam melihat pesan Chanyeol yang masih dapat dilihatnya dari luar dan tidak berniat membukanya.

 ** _Ting_**

" _Jongin? Kau masih marah padaku ya?"_ Hatinya seketika memanas kala ia mengingat kenapa dirinya jadi sangat marah pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

 ** _Ting_**

" _Jong? Aku tahu kau masih aktif sayang_ "

 **CUKUP!**

Jongin menekan layar ponselnya dengan tak sabaran dan tangannya bergetar hebat.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA MEMANGGILKU BEGITU HAH!?"

" _Akhirnya kau membalas pesanku Jongin_ " Nafas Jongin berantakan. Ia tak sanggup dengan semua ini. Sekali lagi, dengan tangannya yang bergetar dan kali ini semakin berkeringat ia menekan tombol panggilan pada layar tersebut. Setelah mendengar nada sambung, panggilan Jongin dijawab.

" _Jongin—"_

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MENGHUBUNGIKU HAH?!" Jongin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Keningnya berkeringat padahal ac dikamarnya masih menyala.

" _Jongin aku—"_

"APA KAU TAK MEMPUNYAI MALU?!"

" _Jongin—"_

"AKU MUAK DENGANMU! MENJAUHLAH DARI HIDUPKU KEPARAT!" Setelah itu Jongin mematikan sambungan mereka dan mencabut baterai ponselnya dengan sembarang. Dahinya mengeluarkan urat yang sudah dapat ditebak kalau Jongin sangatlah marah. Wajahnya memerah, matanya berair, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

 ** _BRAKK_**

"Jongin! Apa yang terjadi nak?" Ibunya masuk bersama ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya. Nyonya Kim berhambur mendekati lalu memeluk Jongin yang nampak buruk di pagi harinya yang damai. Jongin hanya diam tak menjawab, nafasnya masih berantakan dan matanya menatap tajam dinding seakan-akan dinding itu akan berlubang jika hanya ia tatap. "Jongin?" Ibunya mengusap wajah Jongin yang berkeringat dan itu sukses membuat Jongin menatap ibunya. Lalu menatap ayah dan kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Ayahnya ikut duduk dipinggir kasur dan mengelus punggung Jongin yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Ibu..."

"Ibu disini sayang" Nyonya Kim lantas memeluk tubuh putra bungsunya karena mendengar nadanya yang bergetar.

"Ibu, Jongin mencintai Baekhyun" Ibunya hanya mengusap punggungnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang tanpa berniat membuka mulut dan memotong kalimat anaknya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada anaknya sehingga ia membiarkannya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jongin sudah berubah menjadi seorang dominant karena bertemu Baekhyun" Ibunya masih mengusap punggungnya, memberikan efek tenang pada Jongin.

"Tapi kenapa bu. Kenapa _dia_ kembali disaat Jongin sudah mencintai Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Dan menghancurkan dinding yang selama ini sudah aku buat" Ibunya melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jongin yang seperti tertekan dengan batinnya sendiri.

"Siapa _dia_ yang kau maksud sayang?" Ibunya dapat melihat semuanya. Melihat wajah Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengeras, wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar dan gemelutuk giginya yang menandakan kalau Jongin sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Dia— Park Chanyeol keparat!" Ibunya tersentak mendengar nama Chanyeol yang kembali terlontar dari bibir anaknya. Dan lebih tersentaknya lagi, selama seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah menemukan Jongin bebicara penuh dengan tekanan dan kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari bibir ber volume-nya.

"Sialan!" Jongin tak mengalihkan pandangannya seperti apa yang ayah dan ibunya lakukan untuk melihat kakaknya yang mendesis penuh amarah. Tangan Jongwoon—kakak Jongin- mengepal erat disisi-sisi tubuhnya.

"Jongwoon-ah tahan dirimu sayang. Tak seharusnya diselesaikan dengan panas" Ibunya berucap tenang sembari membelai punggung tangan Jongwoon.

"Tapi si keparat itu berani-beraninya menampakkan wajah busuknya dihadapan Jongin bu! Apa dia tidak sadar dengan perlakuannya dahulu?" Jongwoon tak dapat menahan nadanya saat berbicara pada orang yang telah melahirkannya ini. Ia terlampau emosi mendengar nama keparat itu kembali terlontar dari bibir adik kecilnya setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya tak mendengar nama itu.

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan terlebih dahulu. Ini masih pagi dan kita bicarakan masalah ini nanti" Ibunya mengabaikan Jongwoon yang menggerutu marah. "Sayang, kau bersiaplah kami menunggumu untuk sarapan" Jongin hanya menatap ibunya tanpa memberikan respon membuat Nyonya Kim tersenyum hampa melihat anaknya kembali seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Ibu menyayangimu" Dan Jongin mendapat kecupan di pipinya dari ibunya. Lalu mendapat usapan pada pipinya dari ayahnya dan mendapat semangat dari kakaknya agar mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol disekitarnya. Ia juga sempat mendengar kalau kakaknya kali ini ikut turun tangan jika Chanyeol berani menyentuhnya.

 **Di sisi lain**

Chanyeol menatap layar _smartphone_ -nya dengan senyum miris. Sesuai ekspektasinya, Jongin sangat marah pada dirinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia menyadari kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Ia kembali ke kehidupan Jongin hanya ingin meminta maaf pada lelaki itu dan menjadikan lelaki tersebut untuk menjadi miliknya kembali seperti dulu. Karena sejujurnya, Chanyeol masih mencintai Jongin.

"Apa aku tak termaafkan sayang?" Lirihnya lalu tertawa perih menyadari dirinya sangatlah brengsek dimasa lalu Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, aku terpaksa melakukan semua itu" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan berangkat menuju kantornya yang baru di Seoul.

 **.**

 **Is It Wrong or True**

 **.**

"Jongin, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Ibunya bertanya setelah mereka semua menyelesaikan sarapan masing-masing.

"Entahlah bu" Nyonya Kim dapat melihat anaknya yang kehilangan cahaya semangatnya hari ini.

"Ibu panggilkan Baekhyun kesini?" Jongin tersentak, ia lupa dengan Baekhyun-nya. Ponselnya tadi ia lepaskan baterainya, kekasih manisnya pasti menghubunginya. Jongin merutuk dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu bu, aku langsung kerumahnya saja" Jongin bangkit lalu mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya bergantian lalu memeluk leher kakaknya dengan manja. "Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati Jongin" Jongin hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil mendengar ayahnya berbicara. Lalu menjalankan tungkainya kearah garasi dan menjalankan mobil putihnya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai, Jongin segera turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah keluarga Byun. Jongin mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan pelan namun pasti. Dan samar-samar mendengar suara kekasihnya yang mengatakan 'sebentar' membuat bibir Jongin menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang mampu memikat hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 ** _CKLEK_**

"Selamat pagi tuan putri"

"Jongin!" Dan tubuh Jongin hampir terjatuh karena terjangan Baekhyun yang memeluknya erat. "Kau kemana saja hitam! Aku menghubungimu tapi selalu tidak bisa. Kau tahu aku khawatir sampai-sampai rasanya ingin menangis!" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada menggebu-gebu. Jongin terkekeh lalu merangkul pinggang kekasih mungilnya untuk memasuki flat sederhana yang terasa hangat itu.

"Jongin!" Jongin menoleh dah mendapati Nyonya Byun keluar dari dapur lengkap dengan apron melekat ditubuhnya beserta spatula ditangannya. Jongin membungkuk dalam kearah _ekhm_ -calon- _ekhm_ -mertua- _ekhm_ membuat Nyonya Byun tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau datang, mama masak spesial untukmu"

"Yang benar? Masak apa ma?" Jongin berujar antusias masih dengan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur mengikuti Nyonya Byun. Jongin mengendus bau disekitarnya. "Sepertinya aku kenal bau ini. Tapi apa ya.." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau sih taunya makan saja. Tidak dikenali itu masakan apa, itu bau apa dan rasanya bagaimana _bla bla bla_ "

"Ya ya ya cerewet. Aku kan memang tidak tahu. Daripada yang sok tahu" Jongin mencibir membuat Baekhyun melotot. "Memang kau tahu mama memasak apa?"

"Tentu saja tahu! Mama masak ayam goreng sama capcay. Katanya spesial untukmu karena sudah mau memakai kostum beruang yang memalukan" _Ups_! Baekhyun keceplosan. "Mama! Aku keceplosan!"

"Apa?! Yang benar saja aishh awas kau Byun Baekhyun!" Jongin ketawa mendengar Nyonya Byun dan kekasihnya yang saling berteriak.

"Memang kenapa sampai dirahasiakan segala?" Kali ini mereka sudah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Entah, mama bilang hanya rahasia sampai semua masakannya tersaji di meja makan dan kau akan terkejut. Tapi kenyataannya, kau sudah tahu terlebih dahulu karena aku" Sekali lagi Jongin tertawa mendengera penuturan kekasih lucunya. Sebelum ia ingin menyahuti perkataan Baekhyun, ia lebih dulu dikejutkan oleh Chelsea—adik Baekhyun.

"Oppa!" Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangkat Chelsea yang memeluk kakinya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Wah _princess_ sudah wangi. Apa _princess_ yang duduk disamping oppa juga sudah wangi?" Chelsea mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin masih bau. Baek oppa dari tadi pagi ribut karena ponsel Jongin oppa tidak bisa dihubungi" Jongin tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan adi kekasihnya ini. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal pada bocah berumur tiga tahun setengah itu.

"Jangan sok tahu!" Gerutunya. "Aku sudah mandi kok sebelum ribut karena ponsel seseorang yang tidak aktif" lanjutnya tanpa memandang siapapun.

"Ah masa? Coba Chel cium" Chelsea mencondongkan badannya untuj mengendus-ngendus bau badan Baekhyun dan ia segera menegakkan duduknya yang dipangkuan Jongin lalu berlagak menutupi hidungnya menggunakan tangan mungilnya. "Eewww.. Baek oppa bauuu!" Baekhyun melotot lagi.

"Enak saja aku sudah mandi tau!"

"Tapi—"

"Kami datang!" Tidak tahu menahu situasi didapur dengan Baekhyun dan Chelsea yang beradu mulut dan Jongin yang tertawa sedari tadi. Dua sejoli yang baru masuk ke kediaman keluarga Byun berteriak hingga mereka bertiga memandamg orang yang baru datang.

"Heh? Albino, sedang apa kau disini?" Jongin berujar heran membuat yang dipanggil albino menolehkan kepalanya dan memekik berlebihan saat melihat wajah Jongin.

"Kenapa aku sampai lupa hal ini kalau Jongin adalah kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun. Kalau aku ingat aku sudah pasti tidak menerima ajakan makan siang ini"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang—"

"Aaaa! Ada Angry Bird!" Semua yang disana terhenti kala mendengar teriakan cempreng khas bocah yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Jongin melihat Chelsea yang menutupi kedua mata dengan tangannya lalu beralih menatap Kris yang cengo melihat Chelsea.

"Ya! Sejak kapan aku dapat panggilan itu eoh?" Kris menggendong Chelsea yang langsung disambut anak itu dengan rontaan yang membuat Kris sedikit kewalahan menggendongnya.

"Sejak Chelsea melihat film Angry Bird di tv! Aaaaa!" Chelsea berteriak lagi lalu tertawa di akhir. Membuat Kris ikut tertawa lalu menciumi wajah Chelsea dengan gemas. "Mamaaaa! Red cium-cium wajah Chelsea!" Lalu semua orang tertawa melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Chelsea berisik. Biarkan oppa mu duduk dan jangan berteriak" Semua memandang Nyonya Byun yang sedang menyajikan masakannya ke meja yang sigap Sehun membantunya diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Dan Kris duduk berseberangan Jongin dengan Chelsea kali ini dipangkuannya.

"Tapi mama. Coba lihat, wajah Kris oppa mirip sama Red di film Angry Bird yang kita tonton kemarin kan" Nyonya Byun menatap Kris setelah selesai menaruh masakan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Iya ya. Mama baru sadar"

"Oh ayolah ma" Kris memutar bola matanya lalu Nyonya Byun terkikik geli.

"Mama tidak percaya mempunyai keponakan mirip Red" Dan Kris hanya berdecak dengan godaan mamanya—alias bibinya. Kris disini sebagai sepupu Baekhyun dimana ibu Kris adalah kakaknya Nyonya Byun.

"Mama hanya bercanda sayang. Yang didapur sudah dibawa kesini semua?"

"Sudah ma" Jawab Baekhyun dan Sehun bersamaan. Lalu mereka duduk disamping kekasih masing-masing.

"Baik, Baek panggil papa mu kita makan sama-sama" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memanggil papanya yang berada diruang kerjanya entah apa yang dilakukannya disana. Dan setelah anggota keluarga lengkap mereka memakan hidangan yang dibuat spesial dari Nyonya Byun dengan khidmat.

Dan acara makan pun selesai dengan Jongin dan Kris duduk didepan televisi bersama Chelsea dan Sehun, Baekhyun bersama Nyonya Byun membereskan piring-piring lalu mencucinya dan Tuan Byun yang kembali ke ruang kerjanya, katanya ada proyek yang cukup penting yang harus dilakukannya mengingat ayah Baekhyuj adalah seorang sekretaris disebuah perusahaan.

"Chelsea benar kan, Red itu mirip Kris oppa" Celetukan bocah berumur tiga setengah tahun itu terdengar dengan kikikan diakhir kalimatnya. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas, membahas juga ia akan kalah karena Red yang ada di karakter film Angry Bird itu memang mirip dengannya—mirip alisnya saja.

Tak lama setelah itu Sehun dan Baekhyun menyusul lalu duduk disebelah kekasih masing-masing.

"Kris. Kita harus ke toko buku sekarang lalu pulang. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku" Kris mengusap kepala Sehun dengan sayang dan mengiyakan permintaannya. "Jongin, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang dikasih oleh Dosen Wang?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin yang sedang mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Sudah kuselesaikan dari dua hari yang lalu" Sehun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku. Aku kan bisa bertanya"

"Bertanya apa menyontek? Enak saja kau" Lalu Sehun terkikik.

"Menyontek kalau tidak mengerti" Dan Sehun mengabaikan cibiran Jongin lalu memeluk leher Kris dengan manja. "Ayo Kris kita cari buku dulu biar aku juga bisa menyelesaikan tugas dikumpulkan dua hari lagi Kris" Sehun merengek dan Kris terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baiklah" Kris bangkit diikutu oleh Sehun lalu mereka berjalan menuju dapur dimana Nyonya Byun masih berada disitu memeriksa bahan masakan apa saja yang habis. "Mama. Kami pulang duluan, Sehun ingin mengerjakan tugasnya" Nyonya Byun berbalik dan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang merangkul lengan Kris dengan manja.

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan ya" Nyonya Byun berjalan mendekati mereka lalu mengecup kening keduanya dengan sayang. Sehun dan Kris mengangguk lalu berpamitan pada Nyonya Byun dan mengirimkan salam buat Tuan Byun.

"Kami duluan"

"Ya" Kris berdrcak mendengar sahutan dingin Jongin. _Dasar hitam_.

"Oppa nanti kesini lagi ya. Chelsea pasti merindukan oppa yang mirip Red ini" Kris berjongkok didepan Chelsea lalu mengecup pipinya gemas.

"Oppa juga pasti merindukan Chelsea yang cantik" Lalu mereka berdua berpelukan singkat diikuti oleh Sehun. Dan keduanya pun meninggalkan flat keluarga Byun. Tersisa Jongin yang memangku kepala Baekhyun yang ternyata anak itu tertidur disana dan Chelsea yang masuk kamar karena film Angry Bird nya telah habis. Jongin tersenyum, lalu menggendong tubuh kekasih mungilnya menuju kamar sang empu.

"Tertidur?" Jongin memutar badannya saat mendengar suara Nyonya Byun menyapa inderanya.

"Ya, seperti yang mama liat" Nyonya Byun tersenyum lantas mengangguk.

"Tidurkan saja dikamarnya" Jongin mengangguk singkat lalu mengarahkan tungkainya kekamar Baekhyun. Setelah meletakkan Baekhyun di kasur nyamannya Jongin memakaikan selimut disana dan mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu turun ke bibir mungilnya.

"Aku pulang sayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Saranghae" Lalu Jongin keluar dan mendapati Nyonya Byun duduk didepan televisi dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk.

"Aku pulang ma. Kalo mama ngantuk kekamar saja tidak baik tidur di sofa" Nyonya Byun mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Hati-hati dijalan Jongin" Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari pekarangan rumah kekasih mungilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin hanya diam dan fokus menyetir, sesekali bibirnya melengkung keatas kala otaknya memutar kejadian manis dirinya bersama Baekhyun. Dua tahun sudah bersama, membuat cinta mereka tak pernah pudar malah semakin bertambah dan membesar.

Didekat lampu merah Jongin melihat keramaian yang hampir membuat jalanan macet. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. _Ada apa?_ Jongin menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir dan bertanya pada pria paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pak?" Pria itu menoleh pada Jongin.

"Kecelakaan mobil menabrak trotoar. Katanya didalam mobil ada sepasang kekasih dan wanitanya mengalami pendarahan dikepala tak sadarkan diri sedangkan lelakinya hanya terluka pada kening. Dengar-dengar sih seperti itu nak" Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada mobil yang berada beberapa meter jauh didepannya. Seketika kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan Jongin meringis lirih.

"Kau tak apa nak?" Pria paruh baya tadi terlihat khawatir setelah melihat Jongin memegangi kepalanya dan meringis seorang diri. Jongin berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan tersenyum pada pria tadi lalu berterima kasih dan menutup kaca mobilnya. Sebelum Jongin menjalankan mobilnya, kepalanya kembali berdenyut dan kali ini terasa lebih menyakitkan.

" _Arghh_.." Pria tadi tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Jongin didalam mobil karena ada orang lain yang bertanya pada beliau.

"Ya Tuhan.." Jongin semakin mencengkram kepalanya ketika otaknya memutar kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jongin ingin menangis, berteriak, membanting apapun yang berada disekitarnya. Namun ia tak boleh melakukan itu disini.

Dengan segera setelah kepalanya cukup membaik, Jongin melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah dan membanting pintu mobil, mengabaikan sapaan ibunya yang berada di ruang tengah dan menaiki tangga lalu masuk kamarnya dengan bantingan pintu yang kentara sekali. Ibunya sempat terheran-heran, beruntung tidak ada Jongwoon dirumah karena kakaknya sedang membantu ayahnya diperusahaan yang dimiliki ayahnya tersebut, jika ada pastilah kakaknya berpikir siapa yang sudah membuat adiknya seperti itu.

Jongin membanting dirinya diatas kasur dan berteriak dibantal untuk meredam suara kesakitannya. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit dan Jongin tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Maka dari itu setelah pertarungan melawan kepalanya yang tidak menunjukkan akan baik-baik. Jongin menyerah pada rasa sakitnya lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan air mata menetes diujung matanya. Menyisakan bed cover yang berantakan dan kamar yang sunyi.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ciee ciee yang pada kaget kalo si Jongin seke :v Ngakak aja baca komen kalian yang gitu/?**

 **Hayoloh Jongin kenapa tuh.. bhaks.**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **Kim Jongin Kai; Kamong Jjong; jongiebottom; steffifebri; Home fairy floss; laxyovrds;** hunkailovers; Sonyun; **ulfah. cuittybeams;** clown14; **Kim Kai Jong;** ceypark; **park28soonyah;** cute; **Soyu567**

 **Dan special buat ceypark; hooh dah hyung nih buat lu, kece gak plotnya/? Kalo kece gimme cipok nih /g**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	3. Chapter 3 repost

**Title: Is It Wrong or True?**

 **Author: Ovieee**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol, and other**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan cerita milik Ovie.**

 **YAOI! BOYS LOVE! GAY! HOMO! Homophobic? Get away!**

 **Summary: Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau salah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **Note: attention bagi yang puasa sebaiknya dibaca setelah buka/tarawih. Kecuali bagi yang maksa (dosa tanggung sendiri loh ya :v)**

 **Note—2: Italic; pass. Non; now**

 _Sore yang indah, yang mana kita lihat banyak muda mudi yang sekedar berjalan-jalan ditaman untuk memanjakan mata melihat pepohonan yang menguning beserta daun berjatuhan. Membuat hati terasa tenang. Dan dipinggiran sungai han, banyak sepasang kekasih yang mengumbar kemesraan mereka dengan cara masing-masing. Dan saat ini, kita dapat melihat siluet seorang lelaki dengan syal melilit lehernya sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan disana, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dan mendongak untuk melihat langit yang cukup cerah mengingat ini musim gugur. Senyum tersungging di bibir ber volumenya tak sabar untuk menunggui seseorang yang sebentar lagi datang. Ia memang datang lebih awal dari yang mereka janjikan, dan ia tak masalah dengan itu._

 _Saat ia menunduk untuk memainkan jari-jarinya, saat itu juga tubuhnya tersentak kala seseorang tengan menutupi matanya menggunakan tangan. Ia sempat panik dan berfikir kalo itu orang jahat, namun saat ia menyentuh tangan yang sedang menutupinya ia segera tau siapa pemiliknya._

 _"Hyung.. Kau mengagetkanku.." Orang tersebut terkekeh membuat hatinya berdesir kala mendengar kekehannya yang berat. Dan sekarang ia bisa melihat indahnya sungai han dan seketika ia menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati kekasih raksasanya duduk disebelahnya._

 _"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Jongin" Jongin tersenyum manis lantas mengangguk sebagai ucapan tidak apa-apa. Lagipula hanya terlambat beberapa menit. "Sekarang bahkan baru memasuki musim gugur sayang dan hidungmu memerah hm.." Kemudian Jongin mendapat pelukan hangat dari_ _kekasihnya. Membuat senyuman dibibir itu tidak mau pergi. Jongin membalas pelukannya dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada dada yang cukup bidang tersebut. "Kalau tahu kau kedinginan aku tidak akan mengajakmu untuk berkencan disini" Pipi Jongin seketika memerah mendengarnya lantas menggeleng._

 _"Tak apa hyung. Ini bukan apa-a—"_

 _"Yo! Wassup bro!" Kalimat Jongin terhenti kala mendengar sapaan dari beberapa orang didepannya, sedang menyapa kekasihnya._

 _"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Pergi sana, kau mengganggu" Kemudian Jongin menunduk karena orang yang berdiri menatapnya intens karena kekasihnya semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka._

 _"Oh baik aku paham. Kau sangat manis saat bersama pacarmu Park," Park memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, nikmati kencanmu sayang" Park hendak menendang orang itu namun gagal ketika temannya tersebut sudah ngacir sambil tertawa. "Oh ya," Park melototkan matanya pada temannya tersebut karena masih berani-beraninya berbalik. "Hei manis, hati-hatilah saat bersamanya. Chanyeol sangat mudah terpancing dan sangat agresif jika sudah terangsang"_

 _"Mati saja kau Wonho!" Teriaknya sembari mengepalkan tangan kearah Wonho seakan-akan tangannya dapat sampai kekepala temannya yang keparat itu. "Jangan dengarkan dia Jongin" Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menunduk sembari memainkan jari-jarinya yang manis. "Hey, kenapa diam" Jongin gelagapan saat Chanyeol merangkulnya, entah kenapa dirinya menjadi gugup setelah mendengar ucapan teman Chanyeol itu._

 _"Aku—aku hanya bingung mau berkata apa hyung" Chanyeol sekali lagi terkekeh, kekasihnya sangat manis jika sudah seperti ini._

 _"Yasudah kalau seperti itu bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai disebelah sana? Kudengar kopinya enak" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar. Kopi? Enak?_

 _"Ayo! Tapi hyung traktir ya"_

 _"Iya sayang.." Dan Jongin kembali menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam tangan hangat Jongin hanya tersenyum geli melihat sifat Jongin yang begitu pemalu._

 _Mereka sudah memesan minuman yanh mereka inginkan di kedai tersebut. Jika tadi Jongin begitu antusias bersama minuman berkafein yang dinamakan kopi, sekarang berbeda. Setelah Jongin melihat gambar yang berada belakang kasir itu dan menunjukkan minuman hitam yang mungkin akan terasa sangat lezat, dia memilih itu sembari merengek pada Chanyeol yang membuatnya lagi-lagi tersenyum geli. Lalu setelah itu tentu saja ia menuruti permintaan Jongin dan disinilah mereka, duduk bersebelahan disalah satu kursi yang berada di pojok dekat kaca dinding di kedai tersebut sembari menunggu pesanan. Kedainya penuh dan beruntung mereka masih mendapatkan tempat duduk walaupun dipojok tak masalah._

 _Jongin dengan bosan menunggu karena sedari tadi pesanan mereka belum juga datang, Jongin perlahan-lahan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya sembari memilin ujung sweater yang dikenakannya. Chanyeol lantas merangkul bahunya dan mengelusnya dengan sayang mengatakan bahwa bersabarlah sedikit dan maklumi karena kedainya sedang sangat ramai._

 _"Satu Coklat panas dengan caramel dan satu Frappuchinno dengan whip cream. Selamat dinikmati dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Permisi" Jongin hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis lalu mengambil gelas coklat panasnya, menempel-nempelkan pada pipinya lalu menghirup aroma coklat yang begitu menggodanya, setelah dirinya merasa puas membaui, ia menyeruput coklatnya dan menghela nafas saat merasakan coklat nikmat itu melaluu kerongkongannya, Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tertawa lalu mengacak surai soft brown nya dengan gemas._

 _Setelah meneguk lagi coklatnya dengan rakus seakan-akan dia meminum alkohol, Jongin menaruh gelasnya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol._

 _"Ini sangat nikmat hyung!" Pekiknya bahagia, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu mengecup sudut bibir Jongin yang terdapat setitik coklat._

 _"Yang itu juga nikmat"_

 _BLUSH_

 _"Hyung..." Jongin menunduk, merasa sangat malu. Chanyeol suka berlaku seenaknya, ini kan ditempat umum, kalau ada yang melihat mereka bagaimana?_

 _"Tidak ada yang memperhatikan sayang. Lagipula kita diujung" Seakan tahu batin Jongin Chanyeol berkata demikian sembari merapatkan tubuh Jongin hingga menempel pada dadanya. Jongin hanya diam tak berkutik, hanya memainkan jari-jarinya yang sedikit tertutup oleh lengan sweater._

 _Mereka menikmati waktu kebersamaan seakan-akan dunia milik berdua. Kadang Jongin cekikikan karena Chanyeol berusaha membuat suasana yang ada menjadi hangat._

 _"Sudah malam hyung. Kita pulang?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Jongin yang menatap langit diluar sana melalui kaca besar yang ada di kedau tersebut._

 _"Baiklah, kalau terlalu malam bisa-bisa aku dicincang oleh calon mertua" Jongin memukul lengan Chanyeol karena kekasihnya itu tertawa terlalu nyaring saat melihat pipinya yang kembali memerah. "Baiklah ayo kita pulang" Final Chanyeol setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya karena melihat Jongin yang terus-terusan memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol menjadi sedikit tak tega namun disaat yang bersamaan ia tak tahan melihat bibir ber volume itu terus maju sehingga dengan berani ia mengecupnya sekilas lantas berdiri sembari menggenggam tangan Jongin untuk menunggu bus di pemberhentian, menghiraukan Jongin yang sekarang bergulat dengan otaknya karena masih saja kekasihnya itu menciumnya ditempat umum._

 **.**

 _"Aku turun sekarang"_

 _"Sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan ibu mertua" Pipi Jongin kembali memerah._

 _"Hyung tidak mau ngirim salam ke Jongwoon hyung? Hyung akan dipanggang kalau tidak memberinya salam" Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya._

 _"Aku lupa, baiklah sampaikan salamku pada kakak ipar. Aku masih sayang sama nyawaku dan ingin menghasilkan keturunan dengan orang yang kucintai ini" Chanyeol lantas mencubit pipi Jongin dengan gemas membuat pipi anak itu kembali memerah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu. "Ah neomu kiyeowo~" Masih dengan mencubiti pipi Jongin, maka bus berhenti di halte dekat dengan rumah besarnya._

 _"Ishh.. Bus nya berhenti hyung." Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan cubitannya dan mengecup pucuk hidung Jongin"_

 _"Selamat malam sayang. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, I love you" Jongin tersenyum lantas mencium pipi Chanyeol._

 _"Love you too hyung" Lalu Jongin turun dari bus dan melambai pada bus yang Chanyeol tumpangi menuju halte berikutnya yang dekat dengan apartemen lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu._

 _Jongin dengan senyuman lebar berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang luas dan disambut ibunya didepan pintu lalu memeluk ibunya dengan erat dan terkikik setelahnya._

 _"Hyung-mu hampir mencarimu karena tak pulang-pulang sayang"_

 _"Ibu, ini baru jam delapan malam" rengeknya karena kakaknya masih saja bersikap possesive terhadap dirinya._

 _"Bilang itu pada hyung-mu sayang, dan hey— sepertinya anak ibu bahagia sekali hari ini?" Jongin kembali tersenyum lebar setelah tadi merajuk._

 _"Chan hyung hari ini manis sekali bu. Jong sampai tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mengingat perlakuannya hari ini" Ibunya tersenyum sumringah mendengar cerita anaknya yang terdengar antusias itu._

 _"Benarkah? Apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat anak ibu yang manis ini menjadi tambah manis hm" Seketika pipi Jongin memerah karena mengingat Chanyeol yang beberapa kali mengecup bibirnya didepan umum ketika ibunya mengarahkan tubuhnya pada sofa diruang tengah dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Hey anak ibu memerah" Goda ibunya membuat Jongin seketika menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona dikedua pipinya bahkan hingga ke dagu itu._

 _"Ibu membuatku malu.." Rengeknya kembali lalu mendapat pelukan hangat dan terdengar tawa renyah dari orang yang sudah melahirkannya ini._

 _"Apa sebegitu romantisnya hm? Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hingga membuat Jongin-ku seperti ini ya. Apa..."_

 _"Ibu!" pekiknya kala ibunya semakin gencar menggodanya dan semakin membuat wajahnya bak tomat busuk._

 _"Baiklah baiklah. Sebaiknya cuci muka dan kaki, menggosok gigi lalu ganti baju dan tidur" Jongin mengangguk lantas mengecup pipi ibunya dengan sayang dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang di lantai dua membuat ibu dua anak itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat putra bungsunya._

 _"Kenapa Jongin berlarian ditangga?" Oh itu kakaknya yang baru saja berdiri dibelakang tubuh ibunya memandang Jongin yang berlari menuju kamarnya._

 _"Adikmu sudah dewasa, kalau begitu kapan ibu mempunyai cucu dari anak sulung ibu?" Jongwoon hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, oh, tolong jangan bahas ini lagi._

 _"Nanti" Dan hanya jawaban itu yang bisa diberikannya karena— yeah— Jongwoon yang bahkan sudah berumur dua lima masih saja menjomblo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengerjabkan matanya kala mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya gelap, apa sekarang sudah malam?

 _Tok tok tok_

"Jongin, makan malam sudah siap sayang.. Kau sedang apa?" Jongin memandangi pintunya tanpa berniat menjawab suara ibunya, nyawanya masih belum terkumpul. "Jongin?" Jongin sadar.

"Y-ya bu?"

"Makan malam sudah siap"

"Baik bu, Jongin mandi dulu" Setelah mendengar jawaban ibunya, Jongin segera bangkit lalu membersihkan diri setelah jatuh pingsan selama lima jam lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Maaf sayang, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada tugas dari dosen yang harus dikerjakan berkelompok. Aku minta maaf, lain kali akan aku tepati"**_ _Jongin menggenggam ponselnya erat kala membaca pesan dari kekasihnya._

 _ **"Iya tak apa hyung, aku juga masih dirumah"**_ _SEND._

 _Bohong,_

 _Nyatanya Jongin tengah di pinggiran sungai han duduk dibangku seperti musim kemarin sembari menahan hawa yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Jongin kedinginan karena sudah hampir sejam menunggui kekasih raksasanya itu datang menepati janji kencan mereka di musim dingin setelah beberapa kali Chanyeol tidak bisa hanya sekedar bertemu muka dengan Jongin karena disibukkan oleh kuliahnya. Saat Jongin bangkit untuk pulang, sembari merapatkan mantel dan syal nya Jongin melihat lagi ponselnya yang bergetar._

 _ **"Bagus kalau kau masih dirumah, jangan berkeliaran karena ini musim dingin sayang"**_ _Jongin tersenyum getir._

 _"Bahkan kau yang menjanjikan akan kencan hyung. Tapi kau menyuruhku jangan keluar" lirihnya bergetar, setelah itu Jongin pulang dengan bus, Jongin masih tidak diperbolehkan memakai mobil jika kalian ingat kakaknya yang sangat possesive terhadap dirinya itu._

 _"Jongin dari mana?" Jongin menatap kakaknya sebentar lalu berlalu begitu saja. "Chanyeol tidak datang. Lagi?" Jongin hanya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar karena mood nya sedang tidak baik sekarang. "Jongin, ini bahkan sudah yang ketiga kalinya hyung mendengar Chanyeol tidak menepati janjinya" Jongin dapat mendengar nada bicaranya yang memberat, pertanda kalau kakaknya sedang menahan marah._

 _"Jongin! Hyungmu bicara padamu!" Jongwoon berteriak lantas mengejar Jongin dan menarik tangannya untuk berhadapan, dan betapa terkejutnya Jongwoon melihat wajah adiknya._

 _"Sudahlah hyung, dia sibuk sama tugasnya. Aku disini hanya mendu—"_

 _"Jongin kau berdarah"_

 _"eh?"_

 _"Setelah ini kau tidak boleh keluar selama musim dingin." Jongwoon menarik Jongin untuk didudukkannya di sofa dan ia mengambil tissue yang ada dimeja lalu menyapu hidung Jongin yang sudah penuh darah. Jongin membola, sejak kapan dirinya pernah mengalami yang namanya mimisan?_

 _"Hyung—"_

 _"Terakhir kali kau mimisan saat kau berumur lima tahun Jongin, itu karena kau tidak bisa ditegur untuk berhenti bermain salju. Dan mulai saat itu aku, ayah dan ibu tidak memperbolehkanmu keluar di musim dingin" Jongin menatap kakaknya yang berbicara serius. "Dan karena sekarang ayah dan ibu lagi tidak ada, maka aku berwenang melarangmu untuk keluar rumah mulai detik ini"_

 _"Hyung—"_

 _"Ini perintah Jongin" Jongin hanya menunduk merasa sedikit takut karena kakaknya sangat serius sekarang._

 _"Kalau Chanyeol ingin bertemu bagaimana hyung?"_

 _"Masa bodo dengan Chanyeol yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Selama itu membuatmu keluar rumah, aku tidak mengizinkan"_

 _"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung!" Jongwoon tersentak. Seumur hidupnya Jongin tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada melampaui orang yang lebih tua darinya._

 _"Terserah! Yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar rumah" Jongin marah pada kakaknya, maka dari itu Jongin beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, melupakan kalau ia sekarang tengah menyapu hidungnya yang berdarah menggunakan lengan mantelnya._

 _BLAM!_

 _Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur dan menangis hebat disana, ia merasa terkekang oleh kakaknya sendiri dan merasa sakit hati pada kekasih raksasanya karena sudah kesekian kalinya ia membatalkan kencan mereka secara sepihak. Walaupun itu menggunakan alasan banyak tugas._

 _Jongin dapat memaklumi itu kalau sekali dua kali. Tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya, apakah kuliah sebanyak itu tugasnya? Kenapa di musim-musim kemarin Chanyeol bisa saja menemuinya padahal kalau dimusim dingin menjelang libur natal. Jongin masih menangis hingga ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur dengan posisi telungkup._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—Jongin!" Jongin tersentak kala mendengar nada tinggi dari ibunya.

"Y-ya bu?" Jawabnya sembari memandang ibunya bingung.

"Kau melamun sayang. Cepat kau habiskan makanmu, habis ini ada kelas kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan lalu menatap kakaknya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. Jongin segera menunduk dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, meminum air putih yang ada didepannya lalu beranjak untuk mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku berangkat," Ibunya mengangguk dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum simpul, senyum yang diwariskan Jongin. Setelah itu Jongin memeluk kakaknya dari belakang. "Aku berangkat hyung" dan hanya dibalas dengungan oleh kakaknya. Jongwoon emang seperti itu. Lantas Jongin melangkah menuju pintu dan menjalankan mobilnya lalu menuju kampus yang mana sebelumnya ia menjemput kekasih mungilnya terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Jongin!" Jongin—yang kabur dari rumahnya dan harus merasakan beku kembali- menoleh lalu tersenyum saat mendapati kekasih tercintanya berlari kearahnya dan mengatur nafas setelah berada dihadapan Jongin._

 _"K-kenapa hyung berlari?" Tanya Jongin lirih dengan ketukan giginya. Ia menggigil, menahan hawa yang menusuk kulitnya hingga ke tulang._

 _"Jongin, maafkan aku. Sudah berapa lama kau disini hm?" Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya lalu mendekap Jongin erat, menyalurkan hawa hangat dari tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin._

 _"Tidak lama hyung, hanya akunya saja yang memang tidak kuat dingin" Jongin menjawab pelan dan tetap melesakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang terasa lebih hangat karena lelaki itu sehabis berlari._

 _"Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku"_

 _"Tak apa hyung. Yang penting kau sudah disini" Jongin tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepalanya berulang-ulang. Jongin merasakan hidungnya yang dingin dan ia mengusapnya menggunakan ujung lengan coat yang dipakainya. Jongin tercekat saat melihat noda merah disana, ia kembali mimisan. Dengan cepat Jongin mengusap hidungnya lagi hingga merasa tidak ada darah yang tersisa ia balas memeluk Chanyeol._

 _"Kau mau pulang? Hari semakin dingin" Jongin menggeleng cepat, ia tak ingin kepulangannya membuat ia harus kembali merindukan kekasih bertelinga caplangnya._

 _"Ke apartement hyung saja, aku tidak mau pulang" Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin dengan kening mengerut._

 _"Hey, kenapa kekasih hitamku tidak mau pulang hm? Merindukanku ya" Tanyanya dengan senyum menggoda Jongin._

 _"Tentu saja aku merindukan hyung. Hyung pikir aku mau menunggu orang ditengah salju turun?" Memajukan bibirnya yang memerah beberapa senti, membuat Chanyeol harus mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Jongin yang manis._

 _"Maafkan aku sayang. Tugas mendesakku untuk segera dikerjakan, kau tidak mau calon suamimu tidak lulus hanya karena tidak mengerjakan tugas kan?"_

 _BLUSH_

 _"Apa-apaan sih hyung" Jongin meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol dan kepalanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah setara dengan tomat busuk. Chanyeol terkekeh, mengecup pipi Jongin gemas lantas menggenggam tangannya erat._

 _"Ayo, kita ke apartement ku" Melihat senyum Chanyeol yang sehangat mentari membuat bibir tebal Jongin turut menampakkan senyumnya. Membalas genggaman Chanyeol, Jongin berdiri dan mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Chanyeol yang mana mereka harus menaiki bus terlebih dahulu._

 _"Silakan masuk tuan putri" Jongin merengut saat Chanyeol menyebutnya tuan putri._

 _"Hey, aku lelaki hyung"_

 _"Lelaki dimata orang. Tuan putri dimataku sayang" Jongin kembali memerah mendengarnya, "Aishh manisnya kalau blushing seperti itu" Chanyeol mencubiti pipi Jongin dan anak itu hanya berteriak manja karena kekasih raksasanya terus mengejeknya dengan tawa kerasnya. Tak lama Chanyeol melepaskan cubitannya dan memeluk Jongin erat, membuat yang lebih kecil mau tak mau membalas pelukannya dan sedikit merajuk karena merasa pipinya yang sakit._

 _"Pipiku sakit hyung" adu nya yang malah dibalas kekehan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin bertambah merajuk dengan menghentakkan kakinya._

 _"Baik, maafkan aku sayang" Dan Jongin mendapatkan kecupan di pipinya. "Mau minum apa hm?" Saat ini Chanyeol tengah menariknya untuk menduduki sofa, Jongin mencebik._

 _"Biasanya apa?"_

 _"Coklat panas"_

 _"Sudah tau masih nanya" Chanyeol terkekeh lantas mengacak surainya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin menuju dapur. Jongin mengamati apartement kekasihnya, lumayan rapi, cukup banyak perubahan lah batinnya. Karena terakhir kali Jongin berkunjung, apartement Chanyeol bahkan terlihat seperti tak terurus, namun sepertinya kekasihnya itu belajar banyak. Sekali lagi, Jongin tersenyum, tangannya bergerak menuju hidungnya yang terasa gatal, senyumnya seketika menghilang saat merasakan sesuatu yang cair dihidungnya, dengan takut ia menatap jemarinya. Kenapa semakin sering jeritnya dalam hati. Jongin segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh tangan serta hidungnya. Setelah selesai, ia memandang wajahnya yang terpantul pada cermin dihadapannya. Memandang sendu wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Aku tidak apa-apa kan? Tanyanya seorang diri._

 _"Jongin?" Samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara Chanyeol, dengan cepat ia mengelap wajahnya menggunakan handuk Chanyeol yang tergantung disana, bergegas keluar tanpa tahu sedikit bercak darahnya tertinggal di handuk berwarna putih tersebut._

 _"Hyung.." Chanyeol dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara Jongin._

 _"Oh, kukira kau kemana" Balasnya saat melihat Jongin berjalam menjauhi kamar mandi, "Apa yang kau lakukan disana hm" Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin lalu mendudukkannya disebelahnya dengan tangan merangkul pinggang Jongin._

 _"Aku kebelet, masa harus izin dulu sih hyung" gerutunya dengan badan condong untuk mengambil cangkir yang berisi coklat panas miliknya lalu menyesapnya, alibi agar Chanyeol tak melihat wajah pucatnya. Mungkin setelah minum coklat pigmen di wajahnya akan kembali, teori tak masuk akal dari Jongin. Chanyeol hanya mangut-mangut mendengarnya. Cukup lama atmosfer terasa hening, Jongin hanya asik menikmati coklatnya, tanpa tahu kalau Chanyeol menatapnya sendu lalu tak sadar menghela nafas panjang membuat Jongin langsung menoleh dan meninggalkan beberapa coklat dipinggir bibirnya._

 _"Ada apa?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, entahlah, matanya terpaku pada bibir penuh Jongin yang disudutnya terdapat coklat, dengan pelan kepalanya mendekat pada kepala Jongin yang wajahnya menunjukkan raut bingung pada Chanyeol, semakin membuat sesuatu yang ada di diri Chanyeol meletup-letup. Dan sebelum Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kembali, bibirnya sudah dibungkam duluan oleh bibir kekasihnya. Manik Jongin membola, terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang menurutnya tiba-tiba. Iris mereka bertabrakan setelah Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya._

 _"Manis" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum kearah Jongin._

 _BLUSH_

 _Tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan, wajah Jongin seketika memerah setara dengan tomat busuk hingga mencapai telinganya. Chanyeol berdecak kagum akan kecantikan Jongin, semakin membuatnya bimbang. Dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir penuh Jongin dengan bibirnya yang cukup bervolume itu, lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Jongin, dan Jongin tanpa sadar turut memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menutup matanya._

 _"Hmpt!" Jongin tersentak saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya hingga terduduk dipangkuan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya ini. Lengannya refleks memeluk leher Chanyeol agar tak terjatuh. Tak lama kemudian Jongin merasakan tubuhnya melayang, ia tak pedulu kareca demi apa ciuman Chanyeol sangat memabukkan untuknya._

 _Setelahnya, Jongin merasa tubuhnya dibaringkan pada seauatu yang empuk, Jongin tahu itu kasur dan ternyata mereka ke kamar Chanyeol._

 _Tunggu— Ap—_

 _Cpk!_

 _Sebelum Jongin mendorong Chanyeol, ternyata kekasihnya tersebut sudah melepaskan tautan keduanya, Jongin yang sudah membuka mata sedari tadi hanya menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata lelaki itu juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

 _"Hyung—"_

 _"Kau mau melakukannya bersamaku Jongin?"_

 _Deg_

 _A-apa maksudnya? batinnya pura-pura tidak tahu, tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat._

 _"Making love with me bae"_

 _BLUSH_

 _Wajahnya memerah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Apakah Jongin siap? Tunggu— ia tak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, ia mau mengakuinya, tapi jujur, Jongin juga menginginkan hal ini, tapi ia masih terlalu takut. Takut jika itu akan terasa sakit, takut merusak suasana mereka ditengah-tengah bercinta, siapa tahu kan Jongin tiba-tiba ingun ke toilet karena sakit perut, oh konyol._

 _"Tak butuh pengalaman sayang. Hanya ikuti nalurimu" Lamunan Jongin buyar saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol. Dengan malu dan cukup ragu, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum gemas, "Aku anggap itu persetujuan" Dan setelah itu, Jongin merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang menyapu bibirnya dengan lincah, tak selembut sebelumnya, kali ini ciuman mereka seolah menuntut. Jongin saja kewalahan sampai saliva siapa yang menetes didagu Jongin, mereka tak peduli._

 _Tangan Chanyeol menyelip di balik baju dan sweater yang dikenakan Jongin._

 _"Nghhmpft—" Jongin melenguh setelah merasakan perutnya yang diraba oleh tangan dingin Chanyeol. Yang meraba semakin bersemangat mengulum bibir Jongin dan tangannya semakin naik hingga mencapai tonjolan yang sudah cukup mengeras, Chanyeol tersenyum miring disela-sela ciumannya dan Jongin merasakannya, namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa setelah Chanyeol menyentil putingnya yang tengah menegang._

 _"Nghh!" Diremasnya rambut belakang Chanyeol guna melampiaskan perasaannya saat ini dan kekasihnya itu malah semakin memainkan putingnya dengan menekan, memilin, mencubit dan memutar-mutar hingga terasa perih dan juga nikmat. Jongin menggelinjang dengan membusungkan dadanya, seakan meminta lebih dan tentu saja Chanyeol mengeraskan cubitannya dan Jongin rasanya ingin menangis merasakan hal yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya ini._

 _Cpk!_

 _"Hanghhh..." Chanyeol memberikan smirk terbaiknya saat maniknya menangkap keadaan Jongin sekarang. Tangannya masih setia mengerjai puting Jongin, "Hyunghh.."_

 _"Enak hm?" Ujarnya, Jongin membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu lalu mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Akan kutunjukkan yang lebih enak sayang" Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dan puting Jongin membuat anak itu sedikit kecewa namun ia mengatur nafasnya dengan segera._

 _Chanyeol menarik sweater Jongin keatas hingga terlepas dari tubuh Jongin, meninggalkan Jongin dengan baju lengan panjangnya. Tangannya kembali menarik baju Jongin namun ditahan oleh sang empu._

 _"Dingin hyung" Lirihnya, Chanyeol tersenyum lantas mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas,_

 _"Aku akan menghangatkanmu sayang" Kali ini Jongin diam dengan wajah memerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol melepaskan bajunya, hingga ia topless. Memamerkan putingnya yang mencuat dengan warna coklat kemerahan akibat permainan Chanyeol. Jongin dapat melihat kekasihnya yang tersenyum seperti setan membuat Jongin malu akan dirinya sendiri yang tengah bertelanjang dada sendirian. "Kau indah Jong" Jongin merasakan wajahnya yang kembali memanas setelah mendengar bisikan kekasihnya yang terasa menggetarkan hati._

 _Chanyeol melepas bajunya hingga sama-sama topless dan langsung menindihi Jongin lalu mengecup lehernya, yang mana menbuat Jongib secara refleks mendongak sehingga memudahkan Chanyeol untuk menelusuri leher mulus sang kekasih._

 _"Akhh hyunghh!" Jongin kembalu meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol kala ia merasa lehernya seperti di koyak. Chanyeol menggigitnya, mengisapnya dan menjilatnya, meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan disana. Dikecupnya tanda tersebut lalu menatap wajah Jongin yang menatapnya sayu sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _"Kau milikku sayang" Jongin memutar bola matanya kesamping, malu menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang kekar namun tak berhasil, karena Chanyeol memegang dagunya untuk menyuruh mereka tetap bertatapan. "Bagaimana? Enak hm?" Jongin kehilangan pita suaranya, ia tak dapat berkata-kata selain—_

 _"Anghh.." Kembali memejamkan matanya, merasakan gesekan kuat pada daerah selatannya. Oh, sungguh Jongin tak tahu harus berekspresi apa selain merespon apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol._

 _"Beruang nakal menggoda macan lapar. Hmm.. Menarik," Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya hingga tepat didepan area vital Jongin. Mengelusnya seakan itu benda bergarga dan mendapat respon berupa nafas berat dari sang empu. "Hey kecil, pertemuan pertama kita. Aku akan membuatnya berkesan sayang" Dan dalam sekali sentak, Chanyeol berhasil membuat Jongin telanjang bulat. Seketika Jongin merapatkan kakinya kala merasakan dingin menyeruak daerah sensitifnya dan malu karena tatapan Chanyeol pada penisnya yang terlihat menegang. "Wah, aku tak menyangka kalau ukuranmu lebih besar dari apa yang kubayangkan selama ini sayang" Jongin kembali memerah, apa maksudnya lebih besar dari yang dibayangkannya? Jongin membola, apa kekasihnya selama ini menjadikannya objek fantasy liar? Ya Tuhan, Jongin tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya mesum juga._

 _Chanyeol dengan perlahan membuka kaki Jongin, sempat Jongin menahannya, namun melihat senyum Chanyeol bagai mentari tersebut, membuat Jongin luluh kembali dan menurut pada apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang._

 _"Ahh hyungg" Jongin merasakan hangat pada pusat tubuhnya dan saat menunduk untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, ia menyesal, menyesal karena sudag menunduk. Chanyeol dibawah sana sedang mengulum penisnya penuh, dan yang membuat Jongin menyesal, ia melihat Chanyeol menatapnya sembari memberikan blowjob pada penisnya. Ya Tuhan, penisnya tambah tegang._

 _"Hyunghh.. Ahh.." Jongin menghempaskan kepalanya pada bantal karena Chanyeol semakin mempercepak pompanya dibawah sana, "Hyung— Aku- AKH!" Dan Jongin menyemburkan lahar pertamanya didalam mulut Chanyeol, yang seketika ditelan oleh kekasih raksasanya. Jongin memejamkan matanya, mengatur nafasnya yang sangat berantakan, tak peduli kalau sekarang ia tengah mengangkang dan menampilkam penis lemasnya yang berlapis liur Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol memandang takjub kekasihnya, ia menjilat sisa sperma Jongin yang terciprat di ujung bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu Jongin selesai mengatur nafas, Chanyeol bergerak lalu melepaskan celana hingga dalamannya dan mereka saat ini benar-benar telanjang bulat._

 _Chanyeol bergerak mendekat Jongin dan mengukung Jongin tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya, membiarkan penisnya yang sudah tegak menggantung diatas penis lemas Jongin. Dan setelah Jongin selesai mengatur nafasnya dan membuka mata, Chanyeol dapat menangkap tubuh Jongin yang kembali menegang. Matanya ia bawa kebawah dan wajahnya kembali memanas dengan imajiner asap keluar ditelinganya setelah melihat benda kebanggaan Chanyeol yang menggantung diatas penisnya sendiri._

 _"Suka dengan pemandangan yang ada hm?" Jongin tak tahu selama itu ia memandangi penis Chanyeol._

 _"A-apa? Ti-tidak. K-kau jangan b-bicara sembarangan hyung"_

 _"S-sayangnya aku ti-tidak bicara sembarangan sayang" Jongin merengut mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang seakan mengejeknya yang tanpa sadar membuat libido Chanyeol kembali pada puncaknya ketika bibir merah itu mengerucut. Chanyeol dengan cepat menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali meraup bibir Jongin. Jongin yang belum siap hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, namun tak lama ia membalas pagutan kekasihnya dan menutup matanya rapat._

 _"Enghhh" Jongin melenguh disela-sela ciumannya. Chanyeol menggesekkan penis mereka, membuat tubuh Jongin bergetar karena naluri ke-lelakiannya menguasainya untuk segera dipuaskan._

 _Sesuai naluri yang ada, Jongin melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dengan malu-malu karena gesekan Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

 _Cpk!_

 _"Hnghh ahh hyungh" Jongib mendesah setelah Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka, lelaki manis tersebut tak dapat membuka matanya barang untuk sedetik. Terlampau menikmati gesekan penis besar kekasihnya pada penisnya sendiri._

 _"Hyungh.. A-aku ingin— ACK!" Jongin memekik frustasi, demi neptunus, Jongin hampir menyemburkan lahar keduanya dan kekasihnya itu malah memberhentikan gesekan mereka dan menekan lubang diujung penisnya dengan rapat. Tak memperbolehkannya untuk keluar lagi._

 _"Tidak sampai aku memasukimu dan keluar juga sayang— dan aku tak akan luluh dengan mata itu" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena puppy eyesnya tidak mempan pada Chanyeol saat ini. Sungguh, Jongin tersiksa disini. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan cepat sembari mendongakkan wajah dan mata tertutup, Jongin kembali memerah melihat betapa kekarnya otot-otot Chanyeol._

 _Bruk!_

 _Jongin terkesiap saat Chanyeol kembali menindihinya dan ia dapat melihat di manik bulat kekasihnya telah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh nafsu. Dan Jongin kembali dikejutkan oleh ciuman mendadak Chanyeol._

 _"Mmghh!" Jongin memekik disela-sela ciuman mereka saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar menerobos lubangnya yang sekarang sudah tak virgin lagi. Bibirnya refleks menggigit bibir Chanyeol dan tangannya mencengkram bahu kekar tersebut dengan kencang karena kekasihnya tersebut terus mendorong penisnya hingga masuk sepenuhnya didalam tubuhnya._

 _Jongin merasakan usapan pada pipi dan kepalanya. Ciuman mereka tak terputus, Jongin menahan isakannya, ia menangis, tak menyangka kalau dirinya sudah dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh kekasih tercintanya. Dengan perlahan Jongin membuka matanya yang langsung bersiborok dengan kelereng gelap kekasihnya. Merasakan lumatan dibibirnya dan usapan pada pipi dan kepalanya, membuat Jongin sedikit lebih tenang setelah merasakan sakit pada daerah selatannya dan sesak di dadanya karena kebahagiaan yang membuncah._

 _Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya lalu memberikan Jongin kecupan bertubi-tubi yang mana Jongin langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Jongin" Ucapnya disela-sela kecupannya pada bibir tebal tersebut, membuat sang empu tersenyum haru. Tak menyangka kalau pertemuan pertama mereka setelah beberapa kali batal karena kesibukan Chanyeol di bangku kuliah membuahkan hasil yang sangat manis seperti ini._

 _"Aku juga hyung" Balasnya tulus._

 _"Kau siap?" Chanyeol menghentikan kecupannya dan menatap manik coklat milik Jongin yang dibalas anggukan malu-malu oleh yang manis. "Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan suka sayang"_

 _"Nghh.." Tak sempat Jongin membalas, bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Chanyeol lebih bersemangat untuk menggoyang pinggulnya._

 _"Agh Jongin, kau— sempit sayang" Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya membuat kening Jongin menyatu, menahan perih akibat gesekan dibawah sana. Chanyeol tahu ia belum menemukan titik terdalamnya. Dengan segera, ia tambah kecepatan genjotannya pada lubang yang kentat tersebut._

 _"Akh— nghh.. Hyungh.. Sakithh ngh" Jongin mencengkram rambut belakang Chanyeol dan mengantupkan giginya._

 _"Sabar say—"_

 _"Anghhhh! Nghh mmhh" Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya, suara dan tubuh Jongin yang bergetar sudah membuktikan kalau dirinya telah mendapatkan titik manis Jongin._

 _"Hyungh.. Terus— ahh!" Jongin mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka lebar, tubuhnya terhentak keras akibat genjotan Chanyeol yang diatas rata-rata. Namun Jongin tak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanya kekasihnya menumbuk dengan keras titik yang membuat Jongin hilang akal._

 _"Jongin—"_

 _"Hyunghh.. Ahh Ya Tuhan! Deeper hyung!" Rasanya Jongin gila, suaranya serak karena terus-terusan meminta lebih pada kekasih raksasanya. Chanyeolpun sama gilanya seperti Jongin, ia semakin gencar membobol lubang kekasihnya yang—sial nikmatnya bukan main._

 _"Hyung— aku—"_

 _"Sebentar sayangh"_

 _"Ahh.. Ah ah nghh" Jongin mendesah semakin keras saat merasakan penis Chanyeol yang semakin membesar dan juga keras, lubangnya mengetat karena iapun hendang mencapai batasnya._

 _"Aku tak tahan, Chan hyunghh! Akhhh!" Jongin menyemburkan laharnya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya hingga mengenai perut kekasihnya yang masih saja menggenjot lubangnya dengan cepat dan dalam._

 _"Aku— Jongin!" Chanyeol menggeram lalu mendesis, menikmati orgasmenya yang sungguh membuat perut Jongin terasa penuh._

 _Terakhir yang Jongin ingat, kekasihnya mengucapkan kalimat cinta yang membuatnya semakin jatuh pada sosok tinggi tersebut sebelum gelap menjemputnya karena terlalu lelah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _TIIN.. TIIN.._

Jongin tersentak saat mendengar suara klakson bersahutan dibelakang mobilnya,

"Sial" umpatnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat karena lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau sedari tadi, untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hola, 4,7 words fiuhh.. Maaf telat update, sedikit unmood berpengaruh besar sama penulisan ff ini karena yeah, kalian tau sendiri kalau menulis itu butuh mood yang baik.**

 **Nih, yang kepo, yang minta flashback ChanKai, yang minta full ChanKai (emang full?) udah Ovie kabulin, tapi flashbacknya si nini belum selese ya, mungkin masih ada di chapter depan. Entah berupa flashback atau—Ah lupakan.**

 **Dan, asdfghjkl demi apa Ovie ga tau malah nulis ChanKai naena disini.. Pas adegan cipokan baru nyadar, dann.. Apa ChanKai shipper senang? Jujur, Ovie juga seneng :v Bingung mau nulis apa lagi.**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **Kim Jongin Kai; hunexohan; Kim Kai Jong; firstkai94; jongiebottom; park28soonyah; issbelarine; GaemCloud347; steffifebri; ParkJitta;** cute; hunkailovers; ceypark; **Soyu567; Tofu Enak; and Sider**

 **Esp ceypark; aw, big love too hyung/? masih kepo belum? Ckckck apa-apaan naena gtu, btw adegan ciuman hyung ama ntuh cewe—yang di film- kek gak pro :v /g Udahlah itu aja hyung..**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Is It Wrong or True?**

 **Author: Ovieee**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol, and other**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan cerita milik Ovie.**

 **YAOI! BOYS LOVE! GAY! HOMO! Homophobic? Get away!**

 **Summary: Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau salah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 _Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya mengerjab beberapa kali, menghalangi sinar yang menyapa retinanya dari jendela besar disampingnya. Dengan wajah masih setengah mengantuk, otaknya berlomba-lomba mengingatkan Jongin akan kejadian tadi malam. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Tapi dirinya langsung keluar kembali dari selimut dan matanya membelalak melihat tubuhnya sendiri dibalik selimut itu. Dirinya masih telanjang._

 _"Jongin.." Dan suara tersebut mampu membuat seluruh persendian Jongin melemas, ia tak berani menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara. Wajahnya kembali memanas._

 _Jongin mendengar kekehan dan ranjang yang bergerak, ia yakin orang tersebut tengah duduk disampingnya yang sedang berbaring dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuh telanjangnya._

 _"Hey sayang" Lagi-lagi jantung Jongin berdegup kencang, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tubuhnya kaku. Ia mendapat elusan dipipinya dari tangan besar tersebut. "Kenapa wajahnya kaku seperti itu hm. Kau lucu sekali sayang" Dan ia mendapat ciuman pagi harinya. Jongin dapat melihat dalam jarak yang sangat dekat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang menciumnya sembari menatap maniknya._

 _"Nah begitu lebih baik" Ucapnya setelah melepaskan tautan mereka karena wajah Jongin yang lebih rileks._

 _"H-hyung.."_

 _"Ya sayangku?" Jongin mengantupkan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol malu- malu. Namun tak lama setelah itu, tubuhnya menerjang tubuh kekasihnya, memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher. Malu jika wajah merah padamnya dipandangi._

 _"Malu hyung.." Dan Jongin kembali mendengar kekehan setelah dirinya merengek. Chanyeol mengelus punggung telanjangnya dengan lembut, selimut hanya menutupi bagian mukanya, belakangnya jelas menampakkan punggung Jongin yang seksi dengan setengah belahan pantat yang terlihat._

 _"Apa aku memuaskanmu tadi malam?"_

 _"Hyung!" Chanyeol terbahak mendengar bentakan manja dari kekasihnya._

 _"Baiklah baik. Sekarang, kau mandi dulu, sebelum aku kembali menerjangmu karena aroma tubuhmu sayang" Jongin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah berbalut baju santai._

 _"Aku baru tau kalau hyung mesum" Gerutunya sembari melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan susah payah karena bagian selatannya yang sungguh sakit seperti terbelah dua. Chanyeol kembali terbahak mendengar gerutuan Jongin._

 _"Mulai saat ini aku hanya mesum kepadamu sayang" Jongin mendelik pada kekasihnya dan tanpa membalas perkataan lelaki tinggi tersebut ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi terdekat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket akibat kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Pipi Jongin kembali memerah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jongin. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" Jongin tersentak, maniknya menatap dosennya lalu menggeleng. "Perhatikan penjelasanku karena habis ini kuberikan tugas kelompok" Terdengar desahan diseluruh ruangan, tak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan dosen mereka.

"Baik bu"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang mengganggumu hingga membuatmu melamun sepanjang pelajaran. Aku masih mentolerir sikapmu kali ini dan jangan harap ada kesempatan kedua"

"Baik bu" Jongin menunduk untuk menyalin apa yang sudah dituliskan dosennya di papan tulis sebelum mendapat senggolan dari orang disebelahnya. Jongin menoleh, "Apa" Tanyanya datar.

"Tak biasanya kau melamun. Ada apa?" Jongin mendengus, entah kenapa ia tak suka sifat sahabatnya yang super kepo ini.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Hey, santai _man_ , aku hanya bertanya. Sensi sekali seperti wanita" Alis Jongin berkedut mendengarnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Bobby!" Geramnya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Bobby yang melihat itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brukk!**_

 _Jongin yang sedang mengusak rambutnya, duduk dipinggir kasur Chanyeol, tersentak kala kekasihnya duduk disampingnya langsung memeriksa wajahnya dengan kening berkerut serta wajah yang begitu khawatir._

 _"Hyung ada ap—"_

 _"Katakan padaku, apa kau sakit?" Jongin memasang wajah bingungnya menatap kekasihnya dengan heran._

 _"Sakit? Tidak kok hyung" Sahutnya sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut dengan mengusak handuk di kepalanya._

 _ **Srek**_

 _"Lalu itu apa?" Jongin menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu yang diletakkan kekasihnya diatas pahanya, dan seketika wajahnya memucat melihat handuk putih yang diserahkan Chanyeol. Disana, astaga, Jongin tidak tahu kalau noda darahnya semalam bisa menempel di handuk tersebut. "Katakan padaku, apa itu darahmu? Darah apa?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang bisa kita anggap pertanyaan mudah tidak dapat Jongin jawab, matanya menatap nanar handuk tersebut seakan berkata, kenapa kau bisa berada disana sialan. Chanyeol tentu saja bertanya pada Jongin mengingat hanya ada mereka berdua disini, dan Chanyeol tidak ingat jika ia pernah berdarah dengan mengelap ke handuknya, jadi ia yakin jika itu darah Jongin. Tapi, darah apa?_

 _"Jongin" Jongin kembali ke dunia nyata, maniknya bertabrakan dengan manik kekasihnya._

 _"A—aku.." Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin dan setiap kata yang akan diucapkannya. Tapi lelaki manis dengan kulit tan tersebut seakan membatu, mulutnya terbuka namun tak satu katapun keluar dari bibir berisinya._

 _"Jangan berbohong padaku dan katakan sejujurnya sayang" Kalimat lembut Chanyeol mampu menembus hatinya, Jongin menatap lekat manik kekasihnya, dan ia putuskan untuk jujur yang sebelumnya ia berencana berbohong pada lelaki bertelinga caplang tersebut._

 _"A-aku hanya terlalu lama diluar hyung. Kemarin, saat aku menungguimu di taman" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang._

 _"Memangnya kau berapa lama disana? Kau datang lebih awal seperti biasa?"_

 _"T-tidak, saat kau datang aku juga baru datang"_

 _"Berapa menit kau duduk disana?" Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya marah, nyali Jongin menciut._

 _"Tidak lama hyung"_

 _"Berapa menit kau duduk disana?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan yang sama karena ia tahu Jongin berbohong untuk meyakinkan dirinya baik-baik saja. Jongin tak menjawab, hanya menunduk sembari memilin ujung handuk yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi. "Kim. Jong. In"_

 _"D-dua puluh menit hyung" Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk keluar saat mendengar kekasihnya sendiri menyebut namanya dengan penuh tekanan disetiap suku katanya. Dan disebelahnya, Chanyeol tengah mengusap wajahnya kasar, nafas yang ia hembuskan pun terasa panas karena marah pada Jongin yang tetap memaksa datang lebih awal padahal kemarin suhu sedang rendah._

 _"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Jong" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur sedangkan Jongin tak berani bergerak seinchi pun, bahkan bernafaspun rasanya sulit. Ia tak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari siapapun, dan sekarang ia merasa terpojokkan karena sifat keras kepalanya yang memaksa datang lebih awal dari jam janjian mereka kemarin. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu, Jongin keluar rumahnya dengan cara mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ada yang melihat dirinya keluar, karena sudah pasti kakaknya melarang dirinya untuk kemana-mana setelah kejadian mimisan hari itu._

 _"I-itu hanya mimisan biasa hyung" cicitnya, tentu saja Chanyeol mendengarnya. Ia segera bangkit dan menatap Jongin,_

 _"Mimisan biasa kau bilang? Jong, aku tahu kalau kau tidak tahan dingin, namun aku baru tahu kalau kau kelewat kedinginan maka darah akan keluar dari hidungmu yang berarti itu titik terlemahmu sayang!" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Jongin dan mengarahkannya kehadapannya, namun lelaki manis tersebut hanya menundukkan wajahnya, ekspresi takutnya jika orang yang ia sayangi tengah marah kepadanya. "Aku bisa dibunuh Jongwoon hyung karena sudah membuat adiknya terluka" Jongin meremas handuk yang berada dipangkuannya._

 _"Jongwoon hyung sudah tahu aku pernah mimisan hyung. Ia tak akan membunuhmu" Lirihan Jongin membuat tangan Chanyeol tergerak kearah dagunya lalu mengangkat wajah dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu. Mereka memandang wajah masing-masing._

 _"Kapan ia tahu kau mimisan" Manik Jongin bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol, karena jika kekasihnya itu tahu, maka ia juga akan setuju dengan usulan Jongwoon yang menyuruhnya untuk berdiam diri dirumah selama musim dingin. Dan Jongin tidak akan mau hal itu terjadi. Apartement Chanyeol dan rumahnya cukup jauh, kampus Chanyeol juga tak searah dengan rumahnya, maka dari itu kekasihnya jarang mampir kerumahnya. Dan lagi akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol tengah disibukkan oleh kuliahnya. Jongin tidak mau, ia tak akan tahan jika tak bertemu kekasih bertelinga caplangnya dalam kurun waktu dua hari._

 _"Sewaktu aku berumur lima tahun hyung" Jongin tak berbohong, itu kenyataan. Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia merasa bersalah. Jongin mimisan saat berumur lima, dan sekarang yang membuat Jongin mimisan adalah dirinya. Ia yakin setelah ini dirinya tak akan lolos dari Jongwoon._

 _"Baiklah, setelah makan siang aku antar kau kerumah jika kau mau pulang" Jongin hanya diam, tak mau membantah. Karena ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin?" Tubuhnya kembali tersentak. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya dikejutkan oleh panggilan orang-orang, apa ia melamun?

"Jongin ada apa denganmu hm?" Jongin merasakan usapan pada pipinya dan ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan kekasih mungilnya. Tangannya tergerak ke pinggang Baekhyun lalu menariknya untuk didudukkan di pahanya lantas menyender pada dada orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Bobby berkata padaku kalau kau banyak melamun hari ini. Ada masalah?" Sungguh perhatian kekasihnya ini, Jongin baru merasakannya dan hatinya seketika terasa teriris-iris mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya melamun, dan sialnya ia melamunkan masa lalu dirinya bersama lelaki brengsek itu. Tanpa sadar, Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang untungnya lelaki mungil tersebut selalu berpikiran positif mengenai Jongin.

"Kau lelah hm? Kenapa tidak pulang saja?" Baekhyun mengelus kepala Jongin yang berada didadanya. Kekasih hitamnya hanya diam tak merespon, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk ikut diam karena ia pikir Jongin sedang mengistirahatkan otaknya dengan memeluk dirinya karena ia sempat melihat Mrs. Jenny—dosen yang mengajar fisika- keluar dari kelas kekasihnya ini. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa mendengarkanmu dengan baik sayang" Baekhyun berujar pelan dikepala Jongin lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Dan dibawah sana, Jongin tengah memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengontrol hatinya yang sedang bergemuruh saat ini.

"Hari ini aku ingin menginap di rumahmu" Baekhyun menatap Jongin—yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya- dengan bingung.

"Kenapa dirumahku, kan biasanya kau yang memintaku untuk menginap di 'istana'mu itu sayang"

"Kali ini aku meminta diriku untuk menginap dirumahmu. Sehabis pulang, kita kerumah dulu untuk mengambil pakaian untukku lalu langsung kerumahmu" Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya tak percaya, jarang-jarang Jongin menginap dirumahnya. Terakhir kali lelaki tan tersebut menginap saat ulang tahun Chelsea lima bulan yang lalu. Namun akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, menginap dirumahku hari ini" Lalu bibir kecilnya tersenyum amat manis. Membuat hati Jongin serasa disengat oleh ribuan lebah, senyumnya sangat menenangkan, namun ada sisi lain yang membuatnya merasa sakit. Jongin tak mau memikirkan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ceklek**_

 _"Aku pu—"_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _Jongin yang baru pulang kerumahnya tercengang dengan aksi kakaknya yang membogem mentah-mentah wajah Chanyeol._

 _"Hyung! Apa yang—"_

 _"Diam kau bocah!" Jongin bungkam melihat wajah kakaknya yang memerah dan urat disana sini, ia tahu kakaknya tidak main-main sekarang, dan tak lama ia merasakan dekapan hangat pada tubuhnya, itu ibunya._

 _"Jangan lakukan apapun jika kakakmu sudah seperti itu kau tahu kan sayang" Ibunya berbisik seakan menenangkan Jongin namun tidak dengan anak itu. Hatinya tidak sama sekali tenang saat matanya melihat kekasih raksasanya pasrah akan pukulan Jongwoon._

 _"H-hyung.. A-aku bisa—"_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _"Tutup mulutmu atau aku nenambah sakit diwajahmu"_

 _"A-aku hanya—"_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _"A-aku tidak tahu—"_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _"Hyung!"_

 _"Kalau—"_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _"Hiks.. Hentikan.."_

 _"Jongin tidak—"_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _"Hiks.."_

 _"D-diperbolehkan—"_

 _ **BUGH**_

 _"Keluar—" Bogeman Jongwoon terhenti._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk duduk, namun apa daya, fisiknya sangat lemah sekarang akibat dirinya tidak melawan apapun dari bogeman Jongwoon._

 _"Aku—uhuk!" Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum dibibirnya yang sedikit berdarah saat Jongin dengan cepat duduk disampingnya yang seperti tengah sekarat. "Harusnya kau mengatakan padaku dari awal kalau kau benar-benar tidak diizinkan keluar rumah sayangku" Jongin menangis dihadapan Chanyeol. Ia memang menceritakan perihal dirinya yang tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah oleh Jongwoon selama musim dingin. Dan Chanyeol amat menyesal sudah menyuruh Jongin untuk bertemu dengannya kemarin. "J-jangan menangis" Lirih kekasih raksasanya sembari menyapu wajah Jongin._

 _"Hyung" Jongwoon tetap berdiri memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan marah saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya. "Maafkan aku, aku setuju dengan hyung. Jangan biarkan Jongin keluar rumah selama musim dingin. Aku tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk bertemu diluar, akan aku usahakan sebisa mungkin mampir kesini untuk mengunjungi Jongin" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Jongin sembari mengelus pipinya yang basah, sedangkan Jongwoon mengubah pandangannya menjadi sedikit lembut dan Nyonya Kim yang tersenyum menatap Chanyeol._

 _"Bagus kalau begitu. Dan bilang pada Jongin jangan keras kepala lagi" setelah itu Jongwoon berlalu meninggalkan Jongin, Chanyeol dan ibunya. Nyonya Kim mendekati keduanya lantas berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi mereka._

 _"Bawa Chanyeol ke sofa atau kekamarmu Jongin, obati lukanya. Ibu akan membuatkan kalian coklat panas" setelah Chanyeol berterima kasih pada Nyonya Kim—karena Jongin tak menghiraukannya- ibu dari kekasihnya tersebut kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah dilanda kesedihan—bagi Jongin._

 _"Sudahlah sayang. Ini sepadan dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu" Dan tangisan Jongin kembali terdengar, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum. "Ayo obati lukaku biar kau tidak menangis lagi heum.." Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu mendudukkan Chanyeol di sofa ruang tengah dimana terjadi adu mulut antara Jongin dan Jongwoon kemarin malam. Sementara Chanyeol menunggu, Jongin berjalan menuju kotak obatnya mengambil beberapa yang diperlukan. Lelaki yang menunggu disofa menyapu matanya pada seluruh ruangan, dan tak menemukan kakak laki-laki Jongin yang tadi memberinya beberapa bogem yang cukup membuat sudut bibirnya robek dan pipi yang lebam. Lalu bibirnya tersenyum miris karena mengetahui seberapa kaya-nya Jongin. Tak sepadan dengan dirinya yang hanya mahasiswa dan mempunyai apartemen dikalangan menengah._

 _Langkah kaki membuat lamunannya pecah, ia mendapati kekasihnya berjalan dengan sebaskom kecil air hangat dan juga tas kecil yang terdapat obat dan yang lainnya._

 _"Tahan ya hyung" Suara gamang Jongin terdengar memecah kesunyiam yang ada._

 _"Ssshh.." Chanyeol berdesis saat Jongin menyapukan kapas dengan air hangat di baskom tadi. Lalu Chanyeol menggeram merasakan betapa perih bibirnya disapukan oleh alkohol._

 _"Sebentar lagi hyung.." Chanyeol hanya diam. Dan dahinya mengernyit setelah Jongin mengeluarkan plester luka lalu menempelkannya pada ujung bibirnya yang robek. Ia hanya diam sampai bibir tebalnya tersenyum melihat tatapan khawatir Jongin pada dirinya. "Lumayan?"_

 _"Harusnya kau tak usah menempel ini sayang. Cukup dengan obat merah lalu—"_

 _"Salah ya? O-oke aku ganti—"_

 _"Tidak bukan begitu. Maksudku— biarkan saja seperti ini. Karena ini adalah hasil dari tangan kekasihku sendiri" Lalu tangan Jongin yang digenggamnya diciumnya dengan lembut. Pipi Jongin memerah dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, mengelus pipinya dengan lembut lalu melepaskannya dengan segera karena—_

 _"Silakan diminum Chanyeol"_

 _"Ah tidak usah repot-repot nyonya" Dan akhirnya terjadi perdebatan memanggil Nyonya Kim dengan sebutan ibu namun lelaki tinggi tersebut berkeras tetap memanggilnya Nyonya. Dan Jongwoon juga ada disana ngomong-ngomong._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BRUKK**_

"J-Jongin?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah menyambar bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan rakus. Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba namun setelahnya ia tetap mencoba menyetarakan ciuman Jongin. Tangannya mengalung di leher kekasih tan-nya.

Baekhyun hanya membalas perlakuan Jongin tanpa bertanya karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mereka sudah berada di rumah Baekhyun dan sekarang seharusnya waktu mereka untuk beristirahat karena esok hari akan kembali menapaki kaki di kampus mereka. Namun yang terjadi sekarang adalah Jongin yang menindihi Baekhyun, saling memakan bibir satu sama lain. Jongin yang terlihat bernafsu dan Baekhyun yang terlihat kewalahan menyamakan instensitas ciuman Jongin.

" _Enghh Jonghh_.." Jongin melepaskan tautannya karena tahu kekasih mungilnya kehabisan nafas. Tapi tak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia menurunkan wajahnya hingga didepan aset berhaga kekasihnya yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan precum setelah ia menanggalkan celananya. Jongin menyeringai kearah Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa dikomando, Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya agar kekasih seksinya dapat melihat lubang surgawi milik Jongin yang tengah berkedut minta diisi. Dengan demikian, Jongin mendorong dua jarinya sekaligus memasuki lubang anal Baekhyun yang langsung disedot sehingga jari Jongin masuk dengan sempurna.

" _Ngghh_.." Baekhyun melenguh dan Jongin semakin terdorong untuk menggerakkan jarinya didalam sana. Matanya beralih pada penis si mungil yang bergerak-gerak pelan minta dipuaskan juga. Maka digenggamlah penis si mungil menggunakan tangan yang nganggur.

" _Anghh.. Jongh_.." Baekhyun meremas bantalnya saat Jongin mempercepat kocokan pada penis dan lubangnya sekaligus. " _Aaannhhh..."_ Dan sperma milik Baekhyun muncrat keatas lalu jatuh diantara selangkangan si mungil. Jongin mencabut jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun dan menjilat jari yang tadi mengocok penis Baekhyun. Si mungil kembali memerah disela-sela kegiatannya menetralkan nafasnya yang berat.

Jongin bergerak untuk kembali menindihi Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba ia membayangkan dirinya yang tengah disetubuhi oleh Chanyeol diwajah Baekhyun.

 _"Hyungh.. Terush— Ahh!"_ Kepala Jongin berdenyut, dahinya mengernyit membuat Baekhyun memandangnya bingung. Jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk mengusap wajah Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan keringat di dahinya.

 _"Hyunghh.. Ahh Ya Tuhan! Deeper hyung!"_

" _ **Tidak**_!"

"Jongin?"

 _" Aku tak tahan, Chan hyunghh! Akhhh!"_

"Argh!" Jongin jatuh menindihi Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih mungil. Baekhyun yang kaget akan aksi kekasihnya hanya mampu memeluk dan mengusap sayang kepala serta punggungnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang lelah Jongin. Jangan terlalu memaksakan" Jongin hampir menangis mendengar kata-kata menenangkan dari sang kekasih. Ia jadi bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya sekarang. Semenjak dia muncul kembali membuat ingatan Jongin tentangnya kembali dan mengingat semuanya perlahan.

Jongin memeluk Baekhyun erat yang dibalas oleh yang mungil dengan mengusap punggungnya serta mencium pipinya berulang dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Dan Jongin meminta maaf dalam hati.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo.. Ovie tau.. tau kalau ini pendek banget. Ovie Cuma nyempetin ngetik disela-sela kegiatan sekolah Ovie yang padat karena Ovie udah tingkat akhir dan mendekati UN /kode minta semangat/**

 **Oke, buat chapter ini Ovie Cuma bisa nulis sampai disini dulu biar gak kelamaan updatenya.. Dan.. keluarin aja uneg-uneg kalian tentang ff ini ataupun tentang Ovie di kolom review.**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **Jongiebottom; ulfah. cuittybeams; ParkJitta; Kim Jongin Kai; Kamong Jjong; park28soonyah; hunexohan; jjong86;** Firstkai94; hunkailovers; kanzujackson. jk; Nadia; kanzu. kj; ceypark; cute; **firstkai94; laxyovrds;** jonginini; **VanillaChoco98; dan para SIDERS**

 **P.S: Buat Daily Insya Allah udate malam ini.**

 **P.S.S: Maaf kalau kemaren salah update.**

 **Okay. EXO-L Jjang!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Is this wrong or true?**

 **Author: Ovieee**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo, and other**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan cerita milik Ovie.**

 **YAOI! BOYS LOVE! GAY! HOMO! Homophobic? Get away!**

 **Summary: Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau salah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Terimakasih atas kerja sama anda Pak"

"Sama-sama, saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk generasi yang lebih baik, Pak"

"Saya harap begitu" Lelaki tinggi bertelinga caplang tersebut menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya sembari berjalan dikoridor membawa tas jinjing yang berisi surat lamaran dan kontrak kerja mengajar disana.

"Tunggu aku sayangku"

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jong, maafkan aku" si manis Jongin menatap kekasih raksasanya dengan pandangan bingung. Semakin membuat Chanyeol kesulitan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang terasa menyakitkan di hatinya. Jongin perlahan medekat dan menyentuh tangannya yang mengepal kuat. "Jong tolong jangan membuat ini semakin sulit"_

" _Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi Hyung?" Jongin bertanya pelan, menatap tepat di matanya. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menangis saat itu juga, tak tahan melihat tatap polos yang menghantamnya. Dengan berat, ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar._

" _Tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi sayangku" ucapnya sembari melepaskan genggaman Jongin dan menangkup kedua pipinya._

" _Lalu, kenapa Hyung meminta maaf?" Hening. Chanyeol tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. Kedua pasang manik tersebut saling beradu dengan mimic yang berbeda._

" _Aku— Jong, janji tidak akan sedih dan kau tidak membenciku setelah apa yang kukatakan" Jongin tersenyum lucu seakan berkata 'kau bicara apa Hyung' sembari kepalanya menganggukpasti. Membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos mengingat betapa polosnya hati anak ini. Chanyeol jadi ragu mengatakannya, namun getaran ponsel yang berada di sakunya menyadarkannya kalau ini harus cepat dilaksanakan karena sebuah getaran ponsel adalah merupakan ancaman yang secara tidak langsung membuat Chanyeol dilemma._

" _Maafkan aku, tapi aku rasa hubungan kita harus berhenti disini Jong" Senyum Jongin perlahan memudar, matanya memancarkan penuh kebingungan. Ia ingin tertawa sekarang, apa Chanyeol Hyung sedang bercanda? Tapi tidak ada yang ulang tahun disini, tidak ada yang perlu dikerjai sampai membuat jantung rasanya ingin jatuh dari tempatnya._

" _Apa yang—" Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang saat menatap Chanyeol yang memandangnya memelas. Seakan ia meminta Jongin untuk meng'iya'kan permintaannya dan itu membuat hatinya bagaikan kaca yang dilempari batu hingga hancur berkeping-keping._

 _Chanyeol merasakan itu semua, semua terpancar melalui mata coklat milik Jongin. Jongin bungkam dengan segala emosi yang bercampur aduk didalam hatinya. Ingin ia menangis, berteriak, marah, memaki, memukul siapa saja—termasuk orang yang berada dihadapannya ini. Namun tak jua dilakukannya, membuat suatu organ vital yang berperan penting untuk hidupnya itu seperti teremas kuat hingga Jongin merasakan sessak yang teramat sangat._

" _Jong…" Jongin tersentak dan mundur manik bulat Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

" _Hyung.. Kenapa?" lirihnya, jemarinya ia remas kuat diujung sweater yang dikenakannya._

" _Jong, maafkan Hyung. Tapi cuma ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungimu"_

" _Untuk melindungiku?" Dan Jongin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. "Hyung bilang untuk melindungiku? MELINDUNGI APANYA JIKA KAU SAJA INGIN MENINGGALKANKU!" Teriaknya, membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka memperhatikan dengan pandangan penasaran. Namun mereka tetap berlalu melewati Chanyeol dan Jongin yang tengah diliputi oleh hawa panas, dan mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu semua. Jongin masih dengan nafasmemburunya dan wajah yang memerah menatap Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang memandang Jongin dengan pandangan meminta maaf dan wajah yang sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam._

" _Jong, kumohon jangan seperti ini" Setelah itu akhirnya Jongin meteskan air matanya dalam diam. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya yang mencelos melihat hal tersebut._

" _Jangan seperti apa? Aku memang dasarnya seperti ini Hyung. Kau tak tahu ya? Ah, kau pasti tak tahu, kau kan cuma sibuk sama pacar-pacarmu itu" sindirnya sembari menghapus airmata yang jatuh melalui pipi gembilnya. Sebenarnya yang dimaksud pacar disini adalah kumpulan kertas milik Chanyeol yang sangat banyak itu, bukan arti pacar yang sesungguhnya. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mengerti dan menganggap pacar yang dimaksud Jongin itu adalah pacar yang sebenarnya._

" _Jong aku tidak—"_

" _Tidak apa?" tantangnya, Chanyeol diam dan mereka kembali hening dengan posisi berhadapan. "Memangnya ada hal apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Hyung?" Jongin menyampingkan egonya karena rasa penasaran mampu mengalahkannya. Apa yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini sebenarnya?_

 _Chanyeol maju selangkah dan menggenggam tangan Jongin yang berkeringat dingin."Hanya cara ini yang bisa kulakukan Jong, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberitahumu perihal apa yang terjadi" Jongin kembali menitikkan air matanya._

" _Tak bisakah Hyung memberitahuku lalu kita tidak akan seperti ini" Chanyeolmenggeleng pelan lalu mundur selangkah dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin. Jongin sendiri seketika terkesiap dan segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol. "Hyung.. Kumohon"_

" _Maaf Jong"_

"Hyung.."

" _Hiks.. Hyung"_

" _Kembalilah Jong"_

"Tidak"

" _Hyung.."_

"Hyung!"

"Jongin!" Jongin segera terbangun dari _mimpi buruknya_ lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan linglung. Pakaiannya basah, wajahnya penuh keringat dan pucat, matanya juga merah membuat BAekhyun memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Jongin—astaga tubuhmu panas!" Baekhyun meraba wajah Jongin dengan tergesa, wajah ayu-nya panik. "Sebentar aku siapkan kompresan" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang memandang langit-langit kamar Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya jauh berkelana pada masa lalunya yang suram. Suran dimana saat si brengsek Chanyeol meninggalkannya tanpa alas an yang jelas membuat Jongin geram dan wajahnya memanas dengan air mata mengalir melalui pipi tan-nya.

 **BLAM**

"Jongin, maaf tadi aku harus mengurus Chelsea sebentar karena ibu sedang buru-buru" Baekhyun berlajan tergesa menghampiri Jongin yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan demamnya yang tiba-tiba. Baekhyun duduk disisinya dan memeras handuk kecil di baskom berisi air hangat untuk diletakkannya di dahi Jongin. Baekhyun menatap nanar perubahan Jongin dalam semalam dan tiba-tiba panas menyerang tubuhnya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasih hitamnya itu hingga membuat tubuhnya seperti sekarang ini. _Tidak biasanya_ , Baekhyun membatin. Tangannya terangkat lalu mengusap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. Kulit panas itu, terasa membakar telapaknya, namun apa pedulinya. Ia hanya ingin kekasih hitamnya sembuh dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur. Cepat sembuh sayang" Baekhyun mencium pipi Jongin dan beranjak setelah kembali membasahi kompresan Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya—karena kepalanya yang amat sakit— meneteskan setitik cairan yang kita tahu air mata. Jongin menyesali apa yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang dan sangat mengutuk pada seseorang yag teak membuatnya seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Is It Wrong or True**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, saya pikir cukup untuk hari ini" suara erangan wanita mendominasi ruangan dan Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Terimakasih dan selamat menikmati makan siang kalian" Para mahasiwsa bubar dam Chanyeol meneliti satu per satu siswa yang keluar ruangan.

 _Tidak ada,_ batinnya. Tangannya kembali mengemas buku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas jinjing yang ia gunakan khusus untuk mengajar disini. Sebelum ia melnangkah untuk meninggalkan kelas, seseorang menyapanya membuat ia harus menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mahasiswi tersebut.

"Iya ada apa?" mahasiswi itu terlihat salah tingkah dan berdiri dalam gelisah.

"A-anu.. Apa saem bersedia makan siang bersamaku?" dan pipi mahasiswi tersebut terlihat merona,mengingatkan Chanyeol pada Jongin yang sering sekali _blushing_ jika dihadapannya.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol membuat mahasiswi tersebut mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap Chanyeol dan betapa malunya ia ketika melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak berkedip.

"Mm.. S-saem mendengarku?" Dan barulah si telinga caplang itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tidak elit.

"Maafkan aku, tapi tingkahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang" raut wajah mahasiswi itu sedikit berubah, mungkin kalimat Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit kecewa. "Ah, kau bilang ingin makan siang bersama? Maaf ya bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi masih banyak pekerjaanku yang harus diselesaikan. Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya dilain waktu" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mahasiswi tersebut terlihat salah tingkah dengan senyum canggungnya.

"N-ne, tidak apa. Maaf mengganggu waktumu saem. A-annyeong" Dan ia seketika melarikan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan dosen baru tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal itu. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum mendengar nama yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Tumben sekali Jongin dan Baekhyun absen hari ini"

"Hmm.. Katanya sih Jongin sakit pas menginap dirumah Baekhyun. Lalu ya seperti itu, Baekhyun ikut-ikutan tidak masuk karena merawat Jongin. Biasa, mahasiswa kedokteran"

"Kau tahu dari mana Hun?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris-Ku" Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan sekelompok mahasiswa yang mungkin teman dekat Jongin. Chanyeol tak mau memikirkan itu, yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah Jongin. Sakit apa ia? Chanyeol ingin mengunjunginya, namun mengingat pembicaraan yang dia dengarkan tadi, Jongin sedang berada dirumah kekasihnya yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Dan satu masalah yang Chanyeol alami, dirinya tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal.

 _Sial!_ Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Maaf Jong, aku harus pergi sekarang"_

" _Tidak. Hyung jangan tinggalkan aku"_

" _Maafkan aku Jongin"_

"Tidak"

" _Selamat tinggal"_

"Hyung!"

"Jongin!"

"Hyung jangan pergi"

"Jongin bangun, tidak ada yang pergi sayang"

"Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Tidak Jongin, tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu" Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya, tak tahan melihat kekasihnya yang terus-terusan mengigau entah tentang apa tapi—

"Chan Hyung, hiks.." _–nama itu._

"Jongin!" Baekhyun merteriak memanggilnya dan Jongin membuka matanya dengan segera dan memandang kekasihnya yang lagi-lagi memakai pandangan linglungnya.

"B-Baekhyun…"

"Jongin" Baekhyun memeluknya erat, tak peduli sepanas apapun tubuh Jongin. Baekhyun memandangi wajahnya dengan senyuman lemah tersungging di bibir mungilnya. "Jangan membuatku takut sayang, jangan" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Jongin sembari maniknya tetap fokus pada Jongin sedangkan kekasih hitamnya itu balas menatap maniknya. Baekhyun bangkit dari tubuh Jongin dan kembali memeras kompresan yang lain untuk di usapkan pada wajah berkeringat Jongin. Dengan telaten ia membasuh seluruh tubuh Jongin pula yang masih terasa panas menggunakan banyak kain kompresan lain guna memberikan efek senyaman mungkin untuk kekasihnya. Walaupun dalam hati Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang Jongin igau-kan selama ini? Dan siapa Hyung yang di sebut Jongin? Siapa itu Chan Hyung? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang lainnya mampir ke otak Baekhyun. Dan ia meraa khawatir akan itu.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat kesadaran Baekhyun kembali dan memandang kekasihnya. Nada bicaranya sangat lemah dan wajahnya terlihat lelah seakan ia habis melakukan pekerjaan yang berat. Dan itu salah satu alasan Baekhyun untuk menahan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berada di otaknya tersebut, membiarkan dirinya menyimpan sendiri pertanyaannya karena tidak mau membuat Jongin menajdi terpikirkan oleh pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum untuk Jongin, lalu kain kompresan yang digunakan untuk tubuh Jongin diletakkan di nakas dan Baekhyun mengambil kain yang lain untuk diletakkan di dahi Jongin.

"Kau terserang demam" Jongin tertegun, "Aku syok tahu, kau membuatku takut dengan semua ocehanmu didalam mimpi" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili lalu menangkup wajah Jongin dengan jemari lentiknya. "Apa dosen-dosen di fakultasmu yang membuat kekasihku terserang demam seperti sekarang?" Baekhyun terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya lalu memberikan kecupan manis di bibir yang terlihat pucat itu, lagi-lagi membuat Jongin tertegun.

"Kau mungkin terlalu lelah. Maka dari itu, kau harus banyak istirahat selama kau sakit. Cepat sembuh sayang" dan Jongin kembali mendapat kecupan. Dan setelahnya Jongin merasakan sebuah pelukan, pelukan yang hangatnya hampir sama dengan _dia._ Jongin memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan itu, dan tubuhnya sungguh lemas, membuka mata saja rasanya Jongin tidak sanggup.

"Astaga!" Kemudian pelukannya terlepas dan Jongin kembali membuka matanya, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berkutat dengan sesuatu dan mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih. Oh, Jongin tahu sekarang.

"Minum obat dulu" Baekhyun menyodorkan sebutir obat, namun Jongin menggeleng lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. "Oh, ayolah Jongin. Kau harus sembuh, aku takut dengan Jongin-ku yang seperti ini" Hening melanda, Jongin tak menanggapi, dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Baekhyun kemudian mendengus dengan bola mata yang diputarkan. Benci dengan obat sih boleh, tapi kalau sudah sakit begini juga tetap harus minum obat kan. Baekhyun gemas sendiri dengan kekasihnya yang seumur-umur baru ia temui semanja ini. Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gelas dan obatnya di nakas lalu ia memeluknya dari samping.

"Jongin, ayo minum obat sayang" Jongin bergeming ditempatnya, "Jongin, Jongjong, Jongin-ku, Jonginie, Jongnini" Jongin menahan bibirnya untuk tertarik ketika mendengar banyak panggilan kecil untuknya dari kekasih mungilnya itu. Namun tak lama anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari mendengus dan bibir yang dimajukan. "Sekarang aku terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang membujuk anaknya untuk minum obat. Apa-apaan" Gerutunya, dan Jongin akhirnya mau tak mau terkekeh ditempatnya dan tangannya yang lemas ia angkat untuk menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena mau membujukku untuk minum obat. Tapi serius Baek, kau tahu sendiri jika aku benci dengan yang namanya obat" ucapnya terlampau pelan, masih tak memiliki tenaga yang cukup.

"Tapi sekarang kau butuh itu Jong" cibirnya dengan bola mata yang terputar. "Dan kau harus sembuh!"

"Ya, aku akan sembuh hanya dengan memandang wajahmu"

"Waktu yang sangat tidak tepat untuk bercanda Jongong" Jongin kembali terkekeh mendengar panggilan unik dari Baekhyun.

"Maaf jika badanku panas" Jongin berujar pelan sembari mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang ada didekapannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik" Jongin menyerah sekarang, jadi ia hanya mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun—yang sedang mencibiri kekasih hitamnya. Tak lama Jongin kembali tertidur dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, ia usap wajah Jongin dengan lembut lalu ia peluk tubuh panasnya dan ikut memejamkan mata, memyusul Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu kealam bawah sadarnya.

 **.**

 _ **Sementara itu..**_

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berbalik lagi dan lagi samapai ia muak sendiri lalu membawa pandangannya menuju langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah gelap karena ini memang sudah jam tidur.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Jong?" lirihnya seorang diri, menatap sendu langit-langit dan terbayang wajah Jongin sewaktu mereka bertemu di pesta Minah—sepupu jauhnya.

"Papa.." Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang bocah dengan piyama pink cantik serta sebuah boneka Teddy Bear berada didekapannya, yang kembali mengingatkannya akan sosok Jongin manakala ia sering menyamakan Jongin dengan seekor beruang yang lucu.

"Hey sayang, mimpi buruk hm?" Chanyeolbangkit dan menghampiri gadis mungil yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu lalu menggendongnya untuk dikembalikan kekamarnya. Si gadis mengangguk sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki jangkung tersebut. "Baik, ayo kita tidur lagi"

" _Shillo~"_ Chanyeol mengernyit, _tak biasanya seperti ini_ batinnya.

"Tidak apa, papa temani oke?"

"Dikamal papa" Tersenyum dengan jawabannya, Chanyeol mengembalikan langkah menuju kamarnya sendiri dan membaringkan gadis mungil tersebut di kasurnya.

"Sekarang, pejamkan matamu. _Good night princess_ " gadis tersebut terkikik mendengar menuturan papa-nya kemudian memeluknya dengan erat dan melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang terasa hangat. Chanyeol mengelus punggungnya dan mengecup keningnya sayang.

"Aku memang tidak mencintai ibumu. Tapi aku tulus sayang kepadamu" Chanyeol berujar pelan sembari memandang wajah gadis mungil yang sudah terlelap tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **HALOHAA.. ovie kambek dengan chapter baru ff ini! FINNALLY aku nulis ini guys!**

 **Beribu maaf karena udah menelantarkan ff ini yang ternyata udah hampir setahun T.T Ovie bener-bener gabisa nulis ff ini karena Ovie udah bilang sebelumnya kalau Ovie itu mau UN. Tapi ternyata Ovie bener-bener ga nyangka kalau ini udah di anggurin lama banget. Dan alasan kenapa Ovie gabisa nulis ini tuh banyak banget, mulai dari nge-game, nge-drama (yang ini boong, Ovie gasuka drama loh ya) (esp. Mal**kat Pelin*dung/? .gg) boong deng. Dan masih banyak kegiatan Ovie lainnya yang ga bermanfaat, termasuk nge-bokep .gg**

 **Hehehe.. jangan dianggap bener loh ya aktivitas diatas. Kecuali nge-game, itu bener kokT.T karena banyak event yang kudu dikejar. HALAH INI KENAPA MALAH CURCOL SOAL GAME**

 **Tapi Ovie punya kabar baik nih gengs. Ovie udah nulis berchapter-chapter ff ini dibuku karena gaada waktu buat buka laptop ataupun computer. Jadi, mohon bersabar aja nunggu Ovie ada mood ngetik dan ff ini selesai dengan lancar setelah minum veg*et*a. dan ff ini juga chapternya ga panjang-panjang amet kok gengs kaya anu obba itu. Pendek aja karena ff ini kalo panjang keknya bakal ngebosenin. YHAA MALAH SPOILER yaudah gapapa deh karena Ovie murah hati mah.**

 **Dan lagi, GIMANA NIH GENGS.. KURANG PANJANG YA? IYA TAU TENANG OVIE BAKAL FAST UDATE UNTUK CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA SEBAGAI PERMINTAAN MAAF OVIE YANG SUKA NGARET INI.**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan nge-review ff ini. Terima kasih juga buat kalian kalau ada yang mau baca kata permohonan maaf yang super panjang ini, yang bisa bikin kalian TBC. Tekanan Batin Cinta maksudnya, garing, lol**

 **MAKASIH AJA LAH**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **ParkJitta; jjong86; park28sooyah; laxyovrds; Kim Jongin Kai;** cute; fistkai94; Jojong; **steffifebri;** Kj; kkamjong; **Yuichanzu;** Guest.

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Is this wrong or true?**

 **Author: Ovieee**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo, and other**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan cerita milik Ovie.**

 **YAOI! BOYS LOVE! GAY! HOMO! Homophobic? Get away!**

 **Summary: Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau salah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"..In, Jongin, bangun sayang" Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan nampaklah kekasih mungilnya yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja _baby blue_ -nya. "Badanmu masih panas?" Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di kening Jongin dan merasakan kulitnya yang masih cukup hangat.

"Masih terasa pusing?" Jongin mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah, aku antar kau pulang sekarang. Maaf Jong, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada presentasi penting karena aku sebentar lagi akan koas" Jongin lagi-lagi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia tahu betapa sibuknya seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, dan ini adalah tahun-tahun dimana Baekhyun akan bergelar Dokter setelah melaksanakan tugas koas-nya di daerah tertentu nanti. Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan dibantu Baekhyun untuk mengenakan jaketnya.

"Aku ke kampus juga hari ini" Baekhyun tecengang ditempatnya, memandang Jongin tidak percaya.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak. Kau harus istirahat sayang"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan kau masuk sendiri" Baekhyun berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang dihadapannya.

"Kau pikir aku bayi yang harus di jaga setiap waktu, kemanapun dan apa yang aku lakukan? Tidak, pokoknya kau harus istirahat hari ini. Seharian" Jongin berdiri dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu memberikannya sebuah kecupan yang basah dan Baekhyun memerah akan hal itu.

"Ah, manisnya~" kemudian Jongin tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ia tarik kedua sisi pipinya. Baekhyun menampiknya dan member Jongin sebuah _deathglare_ yang sangat—tidak- menakutkan miliknya itu. "Ayo berangkat, sudah hampir jam masuk, bukan?" mencoba mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak merusak _mood_ seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kekasih mungilnya itu berbalik membelakangi Jongin dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Jongin melihatnya dan ia mengucapkan—

"Jangan mengalihkan topik"—apa yang ingin Baekhyun ucapkan dengan gaya bicara serta nada yang sama seperti tadi malam membuat yang lebih pendek segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tangan mengepal—hendak memukul Jongin. "Baik, baik. Ayo berangkat" Jongin mengalah dengan wajah menahan tawa. Baekhyun sendiri mendengus saat kekasih hitam-nya itu merangkulnya dan melanjutkan langkah mereka yang tertunda tadi. _Jongin itu sakit apa tidak sih_ , batinnya menggerutu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin masuk ke kediamannya diiringi dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan berdampingan bersamanya sembari memeluk lengan kekasih hitamnya itu, ada kemungkinan bisa saja ia tiba-tiba terjatuh dan pingsan ditengah-tengah rumahnya yang super besar itu sehingga tidak ada yang melihat membuat kekasih hitamnya meninggal dalam hitungan menit. Bbbrr… pikiran macam apa itu untuk seseorang yang sudah semester akhir menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran. Diam-diam Baekhyun merutuki otak dangkalnya kali ini.

"Ibu, aku pulang.." Jongin berseru pelan, mereka hendak mendudukkan bokong mereka di salah satu sofa. Namun suara langkah kaki dari tangga membuat keduanya mendongak dan mendapati si sulung Kim disana. "Hyung" sapa si bungsu, sang kakak hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan juga Baekhyun, yang dibalas bungkukkan oleh yang paling mungil.

"Kau sudah pulang"

"Hm.. mana ibu?" Dan Jongwoon mengarahkan dagunya kearah dapur memberitahukan kalau ibu mereka sedang berada disana. Jongin bergegas kearah dapur sembari menarik pergelangan Baekhyun yang pasrah saja mengikutinya.

Jongin berjalan pelan didekat ibunya dan langsung memeluknya dari arah belakang, bergelayut manja disana. "Ibu~"

"Aigoo, Jongin. Kau membuat ibu terkejut" Ibunya mengelus dada dan Jongin sendiri hanya terkekeh sembari mengecup pipinya dengan sayang. Ibunya berbalik lalu menangkup wajah putra kesayangannya itu dan mengernyit. "Kau hangat," dan meraba-raba wajahnya hingga leher.

"Jongin sedang demam bu"

"Oh! Baekhyun kau disini juga. Maaf ibu tidak melihatmu karena si manja ini" Baekhyun tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Jahil terselip dihatinya saat Nyonya Kim mengatakan manja untuk kekasihnya itu, namun ia harus mengubur itu karena kekasihnya sedang terserang demam yang cukup membuatnya kewalahan. "Tunggu,kau bilang Jongin demam?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sejak kemarin, maaf aku tidak member kabar. Tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk memberitahu ibu karena Jongin yang terus-terusan mengigau dan panasnya sulit turun" Jelas Baekhyun membuat Nyonya Kim menatap Jongin yang sedang menyandarkan kepala dibahunya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum sembari mengelus punggung bayi manja-nya itu.

"Tak apa Baek, maaf merepotkanmu"

"Tidak masalah bu,"

"Kau mau ke kampus?" Nyonya Kim masih mengelus punggung Jongin dan pegal mulai terasa pada kakinya.

"Iya bu, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada jadwal yang cukup penting maka dari itu aku mengantar Jongin kesini" Baekhyun berujar tidak enak dengan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sedangkan Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidak apa Baekhyun-ah. Sekarang berangkatlah, Jongin sudah aman disini. Jangan galau karena Jongin tidak ada disampingmu ya" Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar godaan Nyonya Kim yang tengah tertawa sekarang, tak merasa ternganggu dengan Jongin yang bersender padanya—sepertinya anak itu tertidur dipelukan ibunya.

"B-baiklah aku berangkay sekarang. A-annyeong" Baekhyun membungkuk cepat dan melesat keluar dari mansion besar itu dan menelpon Kris untuk menjemputnya di kediaman Jongin karena ia tadi mengemudikan mobil Jongin. Meninggalkan Nyonya Kim dengan bayi besarnya yang sedang sakit.

"Kenapa Baekhyun lari seperti itu?" Oh, itu Jongwoon yang baru memasuki dapur. Masih dengan baju santainya karena kantor hari ini masuk sedikit siang. Nyonya Kim terkekeh mengatakan kepada anak sulungnya bahwa ia telah menggoda Baekhyun. Dan Jongwoon hanya merespon dengan anggukan sebelum melihat adiknya yang bergelantungan di tubuh ibunya. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Instingnya sebagai kakak muncul.

"Nah, karena kau bertanya. Bisa kau bawa dia kekamarnya? Adikmu sakit, tidak biasanya" Jongwoon diam memperhatikan Jongin yang memejamkan mata dengan damai. "Cepatlah, bayi besarku sanagat berat tahu" dan setelahnya Jongwoon meletakkan Jongin pada punggungnya dan membawa anak itu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ibu tidak berlebihan mengatakan Jongin itu berat.

 _Sial, besok aku bisa terkena rematik,_ batinnya saat merasakan berat badan Jongin yang luar biasa itu. Badannya saja yang terlihat kurus, tapi beratnya tidak usah ditanya, bisa kita lihat dari usaha Jongwoon yang menggendong adiknya itu.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher kakaknya saat merasa nyaman pada tubuh seseorang. "Chanyeol hyung" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar namun Jongwoon mendengar itu semua karena bibir Jongin yang berada tepat pada telinganya. Anak itu tersenyum samar pada tidurnya, tidak tahu kalau kakaknya saat ini terdiam ditengah-tengah anak tangga dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat . sekarang kecurigaannya terbukti, siapa pelaku yang membuat adiknya seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Is It Wrong or True?**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu dan keadaan Jongin sudah sepenuhnya membaik, bahkan di hari pertama masuk—setelah demam yang menyiksanya—ia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna perak dengan gaya sengaja ia acak-acak. Sedikit mengambil kharismatik seorang Kim Jongin dan tak lupa juga paras manisnya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Dirinya tersenyum miring didepan cermin dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum mahalnya lalu mengambil tas-nya dan disampirkannya dibahu sebelah kanan.

"Kau memang tampan kawan" monolognya seorang diri lalu terkekeh kecil. "Aku memang tampan" sambungnya lalu meninggalkan kamarnya, menghampiri keluarganya yang sedang menikmati sarapan. "Selamat pagi ibu, ayah, hyung" sapanya ceria.

"Pagi" jawab ketiganya serentak dan nada ibunya-lah yang paling antusias.

"Ah, bayi-ku yang manis. Ayo duduk kita sarapan bersama" Jongin merengut—oh terlihat imut sekali.

"Aku tampan ibu" Ibunya hanya terkekeh dan mengambilkan Jongin roti bakar selai kacang miliknya dengan segelas susu dihadapan Jongin.

"Oh ya tampan sekali sampai wajahmu terlihat seperti bocah"

"Apa sih Hyung" Jongin tak menghiraukan ucapan kakaknya dan hanya berkutat pada sarapannya sendiri. Sang kepala keluarga hanya diam dan sibuk dengan Koran paginya saja. Ibunya masih mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti Jongin. Dan kakaknya yang memandang dirinya tanpa berkedip, membuat si bungsu Kim menelan roti bakarnya menggunakan bantuan susu.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai kau bisa berangkat sekarang Jongwoon, tak usah menatap adikmu seperti itu"

"Ya, aku tahu kau iri dengan ketampananku Hyung" Jongwoon hanya memutar bola matanya lalu berdiri dengan tas jinjing kerjanya.

"Aku tidak percaya ibu mengusirku hanya karena menatap bocah tengik itu"

"Yak! Jaga mulutmu bocah tengik!" Jongin menunjuki kakaknya dengan telunjuknya.

"Hah, aku tidak akan menatapmu seperti tadi kalau aku tidak tahu apa penyebab seorang Kim Jongin sakit" ucap Jongwoon santai, Jongin menurunkan tangannya dan mulutnya berhenti mengunyah.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat Jongin sakit? Ibu yakin pasti ia hanya kelelahan" Ibunya berujar tidak yakin sembari mengusap rambut si bungsu. Jongwoon hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian berlalu setelah pamit tentunya. Menutupi kecurigaan yang ada, Jongin kembali mengunyah rotinya dengan mengedikkan bahu pula. Sedangkah jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat, berpikir apakah Jongwoon mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, uri Jonginie akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya!" Jongin yang baru memasuki kelasnya tersentak dengan keras saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara yang sangat merusak gendng telinga itu. "Aku merindukanmu sobat" Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya saat Bobby—teman sekelasnya yang sangat berisik itu—menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan kencang.

"Woy aku bisa mati tahu!" sembur Jongin saat anak itu tetap saja menepuk punggungnya dengan kencang, dan Bobby hanya terbahak.

"Hey, begitukah sikapmu kepada orang yang sudah mengeluarkan suaranya dengan cuma-cuma hanya untuk menyambut sahabatnya yang baru sembuh?"

"Lagipula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk itu. Dan dari siapa kau kalau aku sakit?" Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi paling depan pojok, tempat istimewanya, dekat dosen. Diikuti Bobby yang duduk dibelakangnya, anak itu tidak mau duduk didepan katanya, takut-takut disuruh dosen menjelaskan. Hah, Jongin saja tidak pernah disuruh apa-apa. Memang dasarnya tukang gossip ya sukanya duduk dibelakang.

"Dari Sehun tentu saja, dan jangan tanya dari mana ia tahu pula" Jongin hanya mengangguk paham, karena ya ingat saja Sehun itu memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasihnya Sehun itu adalah sepupu Baekhyun yang otomatis kekasih Jongin sendiri-lah yang memberitahukan. Jongin meletakkan kepalanya dimeja dengan alas kedua lengannya, mengabaikan Bobby yang mengoceh entah tentang apa."Kau tidak mendengarku hitam?" Jongin hanya diam tak memberikan respon dan Bobby menggerutu setelahnya. Lalu anak itu bangkit meninggalkan Jongin, entah mungkin ke kantin. Jongin tak peduli, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan pusing yang kembali menderanya. Lagipula masih ada lima belas menit.

.

"Jongin.. Bangun" Jongin mengerjabkan matanya dibalik lipatan tangannya lalu menoleh kearah Bobby yang ada dibelakangnya dan mulut anak itu mengatakan kalau mereka sudah kehadiran dosen. Jongin segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung mengambil bukunya. Tak berani menatap kedepan, takut-takut kalau dosen mereka yang baru itu adalah seorang yang _killer_ , dan ia berlagak seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku ketinggalan apa saja?" Jongin kebelakangkan kepalanya dan berbisik pada temannya yang sialnya memilih duduk dibelakang itu karena ia merasa sulit untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang ketinggalan ia pelajari.

"Banyak, kau banyak sekali ketinggalannya Jong" Bobby mengatakannya seakan-akan Jongin tidak masuk selama satu semester saja. Jongin mendengus lalu mengambil catatan Bobby yang berada di atas mejanya, setelahnya Jongin hampir saja melepaskan makiannya untuk manusia tonggos yang sayangnya temannya itu jika tidak mengingat didepan sekarang sudah hadir dosen yang tidak memulai pelajarannya. Jongin sedikit heran akan hal itu. Namun mengingat catatan Bobby yang berada ditangannya ia tidak peduli pada dosen yang ingin memulai pelajaran atau tidak itu.

"Selembar kau bilang banyak?" Tanya Jongin sarkas. Namun Bobby tidak menjawab dan berakting seperti anak pinar saja. "Dasar tonggos"

"Aku mendengarmu hitam. Kutunggu kau di lapangan setelah ini" _Oh, ancaman yang sangat membuatku takut_ , cibir Jongin dalam hati, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah yang tidak berfaedah ini.

Saat ia serius dengan catatan Bobby dan menyalinnya sekilat mungkin, Jongin merasakan mual mendadak saat mendengar suara dosen baru yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tengah dirindukannya. Apa? Tidak, maksudnya sangat dibencinya. Jongin meremas pena yang berada di genggamannya dengan erat.

 _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin,_ batinnya panik. Bulir keringat menetes di keningnya.

"Baik, apa ada yang kurang mengerti dengan penjelasan saya?" sang dosen baru bertanya dan Jongin senantiasa menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu terdengar sang dosen mempersilahkan seseorang yang bertanya.

"Pak, kenapa bapak sangat tampan?" setelahnya sorakan memenuhi ruangan, bahkan Bobby pun ikut menyoraki perempuan yang bertanya itu. Tak ada balasan dari si dosen baru selain kekehan. Jongin masih tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, suara itu terlalu mirip dan perutnya semakin mual. Ia tidak lagi mendengar sorak-sorak temannya yang semakin berisik, yang ada hanyalah dengungan sebelum Bobby menepuk bahunya, Jongin segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya terangkat. Matanya tepat menatap manik dosen yang sedang di godai oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Jong, kau baik-baik saja?" Bobby berpindah duduk disebelah Jongin saat anak itu tak memberi respon selain badan yang kaku. "Jong, kau berkeringat" tak dihiraukannya Bobby berbicara.

Dan ternyata benar. Sang dosen baru, dosen yang mengajar di kelasnya saat ini. Orang yang selama ini sudah membuat Jongin menderita. Kepalanya mendadak pening dan mual diperutnya menambah siksaan Jongin begitu pula dengan tatapan si dosen yang seakan menelanjanginya. Diam-diam pipi Jongin bersemu dan iamengutuk hal sensitive itu saat bertemu muka dengan makhluk tinggi tersebut.

"Park—sialan-Chanyeol" Lalu Jongin mendengar nada panik Bobby dan terakhir, wajah Chanyeol yang berada didepan sana sedang berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik pula, sebelum semuanya gelap dan Jongin tak mendengar apapun.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huahh.. apa masih ngaret? Enggak kan yaa.. ehehe.. Gimana nih? Si Jongin kesiksa banget gitu ya, barusan sembuh malah ketemu sama si jidat trus pingsan pula. Wkwk**

 **Buat yang penasaran kenapa Nini sama Yeol pisah, chapter depan bakal terkuak semuanya. So, stay dengan ff ini . bhubayy**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


End file.
